Wizard Love Triangel
by ai2 lucky
Summary: Maafkan aku Gray..jika menikah denganmu aku.. Lucy merasa bersalah atas semua kebaikan gray padanya namun Lucy tidak mencintai gray, dihari pernikahannya terjadi masalah besar.. "pergilah luce, temui kebahagiaanmu."
1. wizard love triangle

Yaps salam para reader, aku author amatiran si Ai2 Lucky... lama bertapa akhirnya dapet inspirasi juga buat bikin fic...huahahah (senyum-senyum gak jelas) mungkin ceritanya akan rada-rada OOC. Saya hanya mencoba untuk menghibur para reader sekalian. udah ah langsung saja karena aku lagi gak mau banyak basa basi, langsung aja kita capcuus cus cus...

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail tetap milik Om Hiro Mashima**

**Saya hanya Ngutang tokoh-tokohnya aja ko..hehe**

**A/N: GraLuNa**

**Genre: Romance,drama.  
**

**Warning: gaje, OOC,dll.**

* * *

**Wizard Love Triangle  
**

**chapter 1**

**Gray POV  
**

"Lucy, cepatlah. Bukankah kita akan melihat-lihat gaun untuk pernikahanmu." Aku terus menunggu lucy dengan sabarnya, sudah hampir 1 jam lucy belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Aku sudah lelah menunggunya, aku pun duduk di depan teras rumah sewaannya itu sambil memperhatikn orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan rumahnya. 5 menit kemudin ku dengar pintu rumah Lucy terbuka.

**KRIEEEET**

****" Maaf Gray membuatmu lama menunggu. Aku baru selesai mandi." Ucapnya dengan lengkungan manis di kedua sudut bibirnya.

" Yaah...tak apa, ayo kita berangkat." Ucapku dengan menggandeng tangan lucy yang..ummm halus.

Lalu di sepanjang perjalanan kami lucy hanya diam, aku tak tau kenapa wajahnya terlihat begitu murung."_ Apakah dia tidak senang dengan semua ini. ah coba ku tanyakan saja."_pikirku. Akupun langsung membuka topik pembicaraan dan tentu saja ku mulai dengan pertanyaan.

" Lucy, kau tidak apa-apakan? wajahmu terlihat murung. Apa kau sakit?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Eh? a-aku...baik-baik saja ko gray." Balasnya.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucapku dengan perasaan lega.

Lucy kembali terdiam, aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya dengan sedih. aku tak mau orang yang ku cintai terlihat seperti ini. Namun aku hanya diam, tak tau harus berbuat apa.

**Lucy POV**

****Aku berjalan dibelakang Gray tanpa berkata apa-apa, gray terus menggenggam tanganku. Di tengah perjalanan tadi, Gray sempat bertanya padaku karena aku terlihat murung. Sejujurnya aku tidak mencintai gray, namun orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengannya dan 5 hari lagi aku akan mengadakan acara pernikahanku dengannya. "_Gray maafkan aku, kau begitu baik. Tapi aku..._" Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya bisa diam, aku tau gray terus memperhatikan aku dan dia pun terlihat sedih melihatku yang tak bersemangat.

" Luce, benar kau tak apa-apa." Gray kembali melontarkan pertanyaan itu kembali. Aku tau gray begitu mengkhawatirkan aku, dan itu membuatku semakin bersalah.

" Biar kita batalkan saja ya hari ini, gaun pengantinnya kan bisa kita lihat besok. Biar ku antar kau pulang Luce." Lanjut Gray.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa ko Gray, bukankah hari ini baju pengantinnya sudah jadi. Kenapa di batalkan?" Balasku cepat.

" Tapi...kau terlihat lesu Luce, aku tak mau kalau kau sampai sakit." Ucapnya Khawatir.

" Maafkan aku gray..Mungkin aku harus cari udara segar. bisa kau temani aku?" Ucapku Menyesal.

"Hmmm..ide yang bagus, ayo Lucy aku tau tempat yang cocok untukmu." Ucap gray antusias. Aku lega karena gray tidak terlihat sedih lagi karenaku. Lalu gray pun menarik tanganku dan berlari menuju tempat yang entahlah apa namanya.

**Normal POV**

****Gray mengajak lucy ke suatu tempat, ia terus berlari dengan menggenggam tangan lucy. Lucy pun terlihat bingung dan bertanya-tanya kemana Gray akan membawanya. Tiba-tiba Gray berhenti dan melepas tangan lucy, karena gray berhenti mendadak lucy pun menubruk punggung gray pelan.

" Umm.. Gray?kenapa...Eh?wuaaaaa..._Sugoiiii._ Gray ini..benar-benar tempat yang menakjubkan." Ucap Lucy kagum. Namun karena tingkah lucy yang terlihat..ng..Norak. aku mendengar Gray sedang cekikikan .

Yaps..Gray membawa lucy ke dalam taman kota Magnolia, dan sekarang yang lucy lihat adalah hamparan bunga cosmos di hadapannya berwarna-warni, sangat indah..( gray-lucy: iih kamsupay banget si author ini..* Author pasang tampang death glaree..lucy-gray: hiiii kabuuurrr)

"pufh...hihihi." suara cekikikan gray membuatku sadar akan sesuatu.

"Eh?" dan semburat merah tipis mulus menghiasi pipi putih lucy.

" Hmm.. kau tau luce? ini adalah kali pertama aku melihatmu memasang wajah yang lugu seperti itu. Aku senang." Ucap gray dengan tampang yang ah...bisa membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya meleleh (?) hal itu membuat lucy semakin blushing dan itu membuat gray tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha, lihatlah luce kau begitu..manis wajahmu sangat lucu." Ucap Gray dengan tawanya.

" Huh, sudahlah gray jangan menggodaku..hmm." Ucap lucy dan menghentikan kalimatnya begitu saja.

"Heh?ada apa luce?." Ucap gray bingung, karena lucy terlihat memperhatikan sesuatu.

" Kalau ku pikir-pikir aku juga baru pertama kalinya melihatmu tertawa seperti itu."Lanjut lucy dengan polosnya.

pov..Gray menjadi blushing, merah di wajahnya melebihi lucy dan tentu saja lucy pun tertawa melihat reaksi gray.

"Hahahaha..Gray lihatlah..kau seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. reaksimu manis sekali." Ucap lucy senang.

" Huh, kau ini. Pintar sekali membalikan ucapanku." Gurau Gray.

**Pluk.. Pluk..Clup...**

**Pluk..Pluk...Clup..  
**

****Terdengar suara-suara di balik semak-semak di belakang tempat mereka berada. Gray menyadarinya lebih dulu, namun tak lama lucypun merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

**Gray POV  
**

**** Aku mendengar suara di belakangku, ku lihat lucy masih tersenyum manis menikmati keindahan bunga cosmos di depannya. sepertinya ada sesuatu di balik semak-semak itu _"Suara apa itu ya? sepertinya lucy tak mendengarnya." _

"Eh?" Gumam lucy.

Aku melihat lucy, seperti menyadari sesuatu..tanpa pikir panjang aku pun menanyakannya.

" Apa kau juga mendengarnya lucy?" Ucap gray yang telah menyadarinya lebih dulu.

" Umm..itu suara apa ya Gray?" Ucapnya penasaran

" Ayo kita pastikan"Balasku.

Aku beserta lucy diam-diam memasuki semak-semak untuk memastikannya. Sepertinya orang di balik semak-semak ini menyadarinya.

" Si-siapa?"Ucap seseorang di balik semak-semak ini. dari suaranya sepertinya orang ini laki-laki. aku terus menerobos untuk memastikannya diikuti dengan lucy yang merangkak di belakangku.

Saat aku mulai melihat celah-celah untuk keluar, aku melihat seseorang laki-laki tampak di sana dengan bersiaga akan menyerang.

-TBC-

* * *

Yaps..sampai sini dulu.. silahkan yang mau riview..

tapi kira-kira siapa ya pemuda itu?

penasaran?oke selanjutnya di cahpter dua...

**pertemuan x pertarungan x kenangan. **

**" Luce, kau begitu mempesona."**


	2. pertemuan

Halohaaaa _minna_, author amatiran kembali...

_Gomenne_, setelah aku periksa di chapter sebelumnya banyak banget kesalahannya.

Tapi harap dimaklumi, namanya juga author amatiran..hehe

Oke dichapter ini semoga para reader lebih enjoy menikmatinya...sip langsung aja deh.

* * *

**Warning: Fairy tail tetap punya Om Hiro Mashima saya masih tahap menyicil tokoh-tokohnya. Peace... xp *ditabokin Om hiro**

**Summary: Pertemuan x pertarungan x kenangan**

**A/N: GraLuNa**

**Wizard Love Triangle**

**Chapter 2**

Gray dan Lucy sudah bersiap untuk keluar dari semak-semak, ketika keluar mereka berdua mendapati seseorang pemuda yang siap untuk menyerang. Pemuda berumur 21 tahunan dengan rambut khas berwarna pink dengan slayer panjang yang menggantung di lehernya, sudah tampak siap dan tidak ragu untuk maju. Saat Gray dan Lucy sudah benar-benar keluar dari semak-semak, pemuda itu tampak membelalakan kedua matanya begitupun dengan Gray juga Lucy.

" NATSU?" Ucap gray. Lucy hanya diam begitupun dengan natsu yang melihat mereka sedang berdua.

Yups dia adalah natsu..sang salamander. " Sedang apa kau di sini?" Lanjut Gray.

" T-tidak, a-aku hanya sedang iseng-iseng melempar batu ke dalam sungai. Hehehe." Ucap Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya itu.

poff...Lucy blushing saat melihat wajah natsu yang menunjukan cengiran khasnya itu. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar tidak terlihat oleh gray. Namun, tentu saja karena lucy adalah orang yang sangat gray cintai pastilah gray memperhatikan lucy yang sedari tadi diam saja.

" Hei lucy..kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa ada yang sakit?." Ucap gray dengan menaruh telapak tangannya di kening lucy.

**Natsu POV**

Aku yang sedang melemparkan batu ke dalam sungai mendengar suara krasak-krusuk dari arah semak-semak yang ada di sampingku. Karena aku berpikir itu adalah musuh aku pun bersiap untuk menyerang dengan api di kedua tanganku. Tapi setelah ku perhatikan ternyata itu adalah GRAY dan L-LUCY.. aku benar-benar tidak menyangka mereka ada disini. oh tidak baru saja aku mau menghilangkan rasa sakit hatiku , mereka malah muncul di hadapanku.

" NATSU?" Ucap gray. Sepertinya mereka pun sama terkejutnya denganku, aku hanya diam begitupun dengan Lucy.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Lanjut gray.

Arrghh, bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Apakah aku harus menjawab aku galau? ahh.. tidak nanti masalahnya malah tambah panjang. " T-tidak, aku hanya sedang iseng-iseng melempar batu ke dalam sungai. Hehehe." Ucapku berbohong dan aku pun menunjukan cengiran mautku (?)untuk meyakinkan gray. Untunglah gray percaya dan ku lihat ia kembali memperhatikan lucy yang membuatku semakin GALAU.

( WHAT? Seorang Natsu bisa GALAU?hahahhahahaa PLTAK* author dijitak natsu)

" Hei Lucy.. kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa ada yang sakit?." Ucap gray kepada lucy dengan tiba-tiba. Rasanya hatiku sakit sekali saat melihat gray menaruh tangannya di kening lucy, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Tak mungkinkan aku pergi begitu saja.

Aku melihat lucy tampak memperhatikanku, dan ia buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain lalu dengan ragu ia berkata pada gray.

" G-gray..b-bisa kita pulang sekarang? A-aku lelah." Ucapnya.

Deg! Perkataan itu membuatku semakin sakit. Lucy seperti menghindar dariku, _Kami-sama _apa yang harus aku lakukan?.

**Gray POV**

Saat aku dan lucy memastikan siapa orang berada di balik semak-semak itu, ternyata yang kami temui adalah Natsu Dragneel yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rival sekaligus teman satu teamku. Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku harus bertemu dengannya dan lagi rasanya ada yang menganjal, kenapa lucy diam saja?

" Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyaku.

" T-tidak, a-aku hanya iseng-iseng melempar batu ke dalam sungai. Hehehe." Ucapnya dengan cengiran jeleknya itu. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh? Tumben sekali natsu sendirian di tempat seperti ini? ah masa bodo.

Aku pun kembali memperhatikan lucy, dan wajahnya tampak memerah apa jangan-jangan dia terkena demam? " Hei Lucy..kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa ada yang sakit?." Ucapku khawatir, aku pun memastikannya dengan menaruh tanganku di keningnya. Tapi lucy dengan segera menarik tanganku. _Aneh ini benar-benar aneh_.

"G-gray..b-bisa kita pulang sekarang? A-aku lelah." Ucap lucy. Yah benar mungkin dia lelah karena ku ajak ke tempat yang lumayan jauh tapi ia seperti menghindar dari natsu? tapi kenapa?.

**Lucy POV**

" Gray...ayo, aku sudah benar-benar lelah." Ucapku pada Gray.

" E-eh, i-iya .Yo flame head, aku duluan ya _jaa-ne." _ Ucap gray pada natsu. Aku melihat ke arah natsu dia tampak sedih. Mungkinkah aku menyakitinya? Aku tau pasti dia mengira aku menghindar darinya.

_Natsu maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghindar. Aku hanya..tidak ingin bertemu denganmu untuk hari ini saja. Karena aku masih merasa begitu bersalah padamu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lebih sakit dari ini natsu. Melihat aku dan gray bersamaan seperti ini saja,pasti sangat membuatmu sakit hati. Aku juga tak mau mengingat kenangan kita lagi, karena itu akan menjadi masalah untukku dan gray._

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

* * *

Sip sampe disini dulu.. Hahaha, aku pikir bakal sampe Pertarungan x Kenangan tapi baru sampe di Pertemuan dengan natsu aja..sekali lagi maaf ya para reader, gak apa-apakan di buat penasaran banyak? (author minta maaf 1000 kali) * dikeroyok reader . huaahhhh Gomen-nasaiii *author pundung di pojokan...

Tapi kira-kira kenangan Lucy sama Natsu tuh apa ya? Pasti para reader dan juga para Author-author propesional udah ada yang bisa nebak.

Oke.. bocoran untuk episode berikutnya..

**Pertarungan x Kenangan x Perpisahan**

**" Maafkan aku Natsu..."**


	3. pertarungan

Uyeeeee... halo_ minna, _ai2 kembali untuk update dan maaf telat..

Pada penasarankan?penasaran dongg..hehehe *ngarep

Padahal aku gak mewajibkan para reader untuk mereview si..

Tapi makasih buat Author Bjtatihowo, Azhelic, dan Lucia atas saran dan komentarnya..hihi*senyum-senyum gak jelas

Oke semoga chapter 3 ini bisa buat kalian para reader setia fanfic pada seneng..

Yups lanjut...

* * *

**Disclaimer : Fairy tail itu milik Om Hiro Mashima karena belum ngelunasin juga tokoh-tokohnya Om Hiro nambahin bunganya jadi 30 persen deh..hiks**

**Summary: Pertarungan x kenangan x perpisahan**

**Wizard Love Triangel**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gray mengantarkan lucy pulang ke apartementnya, di perjalanan lucy hanya diam saja. Wajahnya sangat murung dan gray pun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana tak enak di antara mereka namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil lucy.

"Lucy...hei." Panggil Gray. Namun lucy masih tetap diam.

" Luce.. apa kau mendengarku?." Panggil gray lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras, dan itu berhasil membuyarkan semua pikiran lucy.

**Lucy POV**

"_Natsu maafkan aku, apa aku terlalu kejam padamu? Maafkan aku natsu, aku tak mungkin berpisah dengan gray karena ini adalah permintaan terakhir ibuku sebelum beliau meninggalkan aku untuk selama-lamanya. Oh aku harus bagaimana? Kami-sama...tolong aku. Gray.. apakah aku akan bisa membahagiakannya?aku bingung..." _

Perjodohan ini membuatku bingung, disisi lain aku tak mau menyakiti natsu tapi aku juga tidak mau mengkhianati ibuku..

"Luce... apa kau mendengarku?" Panggil gray dengan suara yang keras hingga membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh?ano.._gomenne_, Gray..a-aku." Ucapku bingung dengan wajah menyesal. Aku tak tau harus berkata apa pada gray.

" Hmm." Gumam gray dengan senyum yang mengambang.

Jujur saja, gray begitu tampan saat dia seperti ini. Namun, melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu malah membuatku semakin bersalah padanya dan aku hanya menundukan kepalaku.

" Lucy. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Bicaralah padaku bukankah aku adalah calon suamimu?" Ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

" Gray...apa kau yakin aku dapat membahagiakanmu?" Balasku.

" Umm? Kau ini bicara apa sih? Tentu aku sangat yakin karena aku sangat menyukaimu." Ucapnya.

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyukaiku? dan kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku dari awal kalau kau sudah tau kalau kita telah dijodohkan dari kecil? Kenapa gray?"

**Gray POV**

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyukaiku? dan kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku dari awal kalau kau sudah tau kalau kita telah dijodohkan dari kecil? Kenapa gray?"

**Deg!**

Lucy memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi padaku dengan ekspresi yang entahlah aku tak dapat menjabarkannya. Aku memang telah mengetahui bahwa aku dan lucy di jodohkan oleh orang tua kami sebelum lucy bergabung dengan fairy tail, waktu umurku 9 tahun guru sekaligus ibu angkatku Ul telah memberitahukannya padaku.

**Gray FLASHBACK**

"Gray..bisa kita bicara?" Ucap Ul disuatu pagi.

" Tentu saja bisa ibu. Ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran. Yah jarang sekali Ul mengajakku bicara dengan wajah seserius ini.

" Jika suatu hari nanti kamu bertemu dengan gadis bernama Lucy Heartfilia, berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya." Ucap Ul yang membuatku semakin heran.

" Memangnya siapa dia?" Balasku.

" Dia adalah anak yang sangat cantik, kau beruntung ibunya memilihmu untuk menjadikanmu sebagai suaminya kelak." Jawab Ul.

" Eh? Apa ibu? Maksudmu aku di jodohkan? T-tapi..kenapa harus aku?" Ucapku semakin bingung dengan keadaan.

" Karena aku mengenal baik keluarga Heartfilia, aku dan layla ibu dari lucy adalah teman baik. Saat ibunya lucy mengetahui aku mempunyai murid laki-laki yang seumuran dengan anaknya dia langsung memintaku untuk menjodohkanmu dengan lucy. Karena aku mengenal baik lucy. Aku tentu saja sangat menyetujuinya dan ku pikir kau pasti suka dengannya." Jelasnya.

" T-tapi..." Ucapku ragu.

" Oh, ayolah Gray percayalah padaku." Ucapnya dengan wajah memelas.

" Baiklah. Aku akan menjaga Lucy Heartfilia seperti yang ibu inginkan." Balasku setuju.

Aku tak pernah menyangka ternyata Ul benar setelah lucy bergabung dengan fairy tail, aku langsung menyukainya. Dia sangat lucu, dan cantik. Aku begitu senang ternyata lucy calon istriku secantik ini. Masalahnya, aku tak pernah berani memberitahukan lucy kalau kami telah dijodohkan. Aku hanya berpikir pasti suatu saat lucy akan mengetahuinya, dan akhirnya lucy tahu dengan sendirinya yang ku tau lucy mengetahui hal ini dari surat wasiat ibunya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

" Gray.. kenapa diam saja?" ucap Lucy yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Ah _g-gomen_, baiklah lucy aku minta maaf karena aku tak memberitahukanmu tentang hal ini dari awal, aku begitu senang hingga takut untuk mengatakannya padamu. Maafkan aku lucy." Ucapku.

" Gray..seharusnya kau memberitahukanku dari awal, karena aku akan dapat mengenalmu lebih baik lagi dan..." Balas lucy.

" Dan?" Kataku penasaran, karena lucy menggantungkan pembicaraan.

" Ah..b-bukan apa-apa ko." Ucap lucy.

Lagi-lagi aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diri lucy. Sebenarnya ada apa? Yah sudahlah..

Lucy sedang lelah dan aku tidak mau menambah rumit keadaan ini.

" Lucy, istirahatlah. Jika ada apa-apa tolong hubungi aku." Ucapku begitu sampai di apartement lucy.

" Hmm, _arigato_ Gray."

" Oh iya, Lucy.. besok aku jemput jam 8 ya kita akan mengambil gaun pengantinmu." Ucapku mengingatkan lucy.

" Iya." Balasnya.

" _Jaa ne, _Lucy." Ucapku dengan memberinya senyuman lalu aku pun pergi menuju rumahku pastinya.

* * *

( Author: Gray emang punya rumah ya?* bingung sendiri*. Gray: Enggak tuh * stay cool*. Author: Mampus... gimana aku ngeditnya?sebelum di omelin reader mending kabuuurrr xp)

* * *

**Lucy POV**

" Gray..seharusnya kau memberitahukanku dari awal, karena aku akan dapat mengenalmu lebih baik lagi dan..."

_Ups, aku salah bicara.. bodoh bodoh bodoh, lucy kau sangat bodoh._

" Dan?" Potong gray.

Huaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh aku harus bicara apa, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini. aku tidak mungkin bilang "_dan jika kau memberitahukannya dari awal aku tidak akan menyukai natsu._" B-bagaimana ini.

" Ah..b-bukan apa-apa ko." Ucapku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku melihat gray tampak berpikir dan kemudian dia tak menanggapi kebohonganku ini, tapi syukurlah gray benar-benar tidak menambah rumit keadaan. Kami pun sampai di apartementku setelah gray menyuruhku untuk istirahat dia pun pamit untuk pulang setelah mengingatkanku untuk hunting gaun pengantin besok. Yah kali ini aku harus mau karena tak mungkin aku membatalkannya lagi. Begitu masuk apartement aku pun memutuskan untuk mandi lalu beristirahat.

**Normal POV**

Natsu tetap tidak bergeming di tempatnya seperginya lucy dan gray, natsu terus memikirkan lucy dan dia tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya sebelum happy datang.

" Natsuuuuuu." Panggil happy, membuyarkan semua lamunan natsu.

" Happy dari mana saja kau?" Tanya natsu lemas.

" Apa kau sakit natsu? kenapa kau lesu begitu." Tanya happy.

" Ya.. aku sedikit kurang enak badan. Umm itu apa happy?" Tanya natsu lagi karena natsu melihat happy membawa sebuah botol cantik dengan cairan berwarna violet di dalamnya.

" Oh ini? entahlah, aku menemukannya tadi di hutan(?) sepertinya ini cairan sihir. Aku ingin menanyakannya pada Mira." Jelas happy. Namun natsu tak menghiraukan penjelasan happy ia malah merebut cairan itu dari happy.

" Wah sepertinya enak kebetulan aku haus." Ucap natsu setelah merebut cairan aneh tersebut dari happy dan ia pun meneguknya hingga tak tersisa.

" Natsu tung..." Ucap Happy, namun terlambat natsu sudah menghabiskan cairan tersebut.

**GLEK**

" Huahh, enak..hik." Ucap natsu setelah menghabiskan cairan aneh tersebut.

Tiba-tiba keluar asap di sekitar tubuh natsu, hingga happy tak dapat melihat tubuh natsu karena terhalangi oleh asap. 5 menit kemudian, happy tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" Natsuuu...kau.." Ucap happy terkejut.

**Natsu POV**

Cairan aneh yang dibawa happy sungguh lezat, tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh ya dengan tubuhku? ~Eehhhhhhhhh? Kenapa ada asap yang mengepul di sekitar tubuhku?HUAAHHHH..

**Poft...**

" Natsuuu..kau.." Ucap Happy , ketika asap yang mengitariku menghilang.

"Eh..ini?" Ucapku begitu melihat pantulan wajahku di sungai

" Huhahahahahahahaahahaha. Lihat rambutmu natsu.. coool~." Ledek Happy , aku hanya menatapnya tajam dengan aura deathglare dan ia pun terpekik.

"_Gomen-nasaii._" Ucapnya ngeri melihat tatapan sinisku.

" Happy apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Kenapa jadi begini?" Ucapku bingung.

" A-aku juga tidak tau, semua ini kan karena kecerobohanmu Natsu." Balas Happy yang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali.

" _T-tunggu, bukankah dengan ini aku bisa memastikan apakah Gray bisa menjaga lucy atau tidak kan_." Pikirku.

" Biar ku tanyakan pada Mira, cairan apa yang kau minum." Ucap happy.

" Happy..tunggu, tolong jangan beri tahu semua orang bahwa aku adalah Natsu ya." Ucapku menahan happy sebelum ia terbang ke guild.

" Ayee.." Ucap Happy menurut, lalu ia pun terbang ke guild membawa botol kosong yang isinya telah dihabiskan olehku.

**Normal POV**

Natsu meminum cairan misterius yang di temukan happy di hutan, alhasil cairan itu membuat rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam. Namun lewat hal tersebut ia mempunyai ide untuk menyamar menjadi orang lain, ia pun pergi ke toko pakaian untuk merubah penampilannya. Tak lama kemudian natsu keluar dari toko tersebut, dan ia tampak seperti orang lain dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam tak lupa topi yang menyangkut di kepalanya. Semua orang yang melihatnya tampak asing padanya, natsu pun yang merasa diperhatikan oleh orang-orang sekitar hanya tersenyum pada mereka.

" _Oh Yeah, kau berhasil Natsu_." Batin Natsu. Kemudian ia pun berlalu tanpa tujuan.

**Natsu POV**

Aku mempunyai ide untuk memastikan apakah gray adalah laki-laki yang baik atau tidak untuk lucy dengan penampilan baruku ini. Aku kemudian membeli pakaian untuk merubah penampilan ala natsuku ini, dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah dan celana jeans hitam tak lupa topi berwarna senada dengan rambutku saat ini. ketika aku bercermin yah lumayan juga penampilanku ini, kemudian aku pun pergi ke kasir untuk membayar pakaian yang ku beli ini lalu aku keluar dari toko.

Saat di luar orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melihatku seakan bertanya siapa aku? Apakah aku tampak asing bagi mereka? Yah sepertinya orang-orang itu tak mengenali sang SALAMANDER yang berpenampilan seperti ini.

" _Oh Yeah, kau berhasil Natsu_." Pikirku.

" Sip, besok adalah hari dimana lucy akan mencoba gaun pengantinnya. Tentu saja pasti dia bersama Gray dan aku akan muncul setelahnya untuk mengetesnya."Gumam Natsu.

**Normal POV**

Disisi lain happy sedang menanyakan botol yang di pegangnya kepada seorang mage cantik dengan rambut putih panjang bergelombang dan gaun merahnya yang membuatnya tampak anggun. ( pasti udah pada taukan siapa mage tersebut?oke lanjuutt)

" Happy, kau dapat botol ini dari mana? Dan apa ada seseorang yang telah meminumnya?" Ucap mage cantik tersebut.

" Aku menemukannya di hutan, dan Natsulah yang telah meminumnya. Apa cairan yang telah diminum natsu itu berbahaya Mira?" Tanya Happy dengan Khawatir.

" Hahaha, kau tidak perlu khawatir happy.. cairan itu tidak berbahaya. Cairan yang diminum natsu adalah cairan sihir yang dapat merubah penampilan seseorang dalam waktu 2 hari. Jadi natsu akan normal kembali dalam waktu dua hari." Jelas mira dengan senyum manisnya.

" Syukurlah.." Ucap Happy lega.

" Hmm, setelah meminum ramuan ini bagaimana penampilan natsu?" Tanya Mira penasaran.

" Ya tidak buruk juga sih." Balas Happy.

" Ara-ara." Balas mira lembut, kemudian happy berlalu menghampiri charle yang telah duduk di meja tengah guild bersama wendi.

~skip time~

* * *

Keesokan harinya tepat jam 08.00, lucy dan gray sudah berada dalam perjalanan ke rumah desainer yang merancang gaun pengantinnya yang terletak di sebelah utara kota magnolia. Namun diam- diam natsu menguntit mereka dengan penampilan barunya, dan hal tersebut tentu saja tidak diketahui gray dan juga lucy. Setibanya di rumah desainer terkenal tersebut gray dan lucy disambut oleh pemuda berambut biru laut dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

" Selamat datang tuan gray dan nona lucy." Sapa desainer tersebut.

" Terima kasih, kami datang untuk mencoba gaun pengantin yang telah kami pesan."Ucap gray.

" Oh.. kebetulan gaunnya telah selesai sehari yang lalu mari ku antar ke kamar pas nona." Ucap desainer itu pada lucy.

" Hei..aku_"

" Tuan gray , mari ikut saya." Potong salah satu pelayan desainer tersebut setelah diberi aba-aba olehnya ( desainer itu) dan tanpa berfikir lagi gray pun mengikuti pelayan tersebut .

15 menit kemudian lucy keluar dari kamar pasnya ,dan gray yang telah menunggunya terkejut seketika melihat lucy yang telah menggunakan gaun pengantin yang sangat indah, gaun pengantin tanpa lengan dengan pernak penik di bagian dada sampai pinggang sangat pas untuk lucy ( aku tak dapat mendeskripsikan gaunnya untuk lebih jelasnya kalau tau film **WEDDING DRESS**, gaun pengantinnya lucy itu adalah gaun yang didesain ibunya SORA buat sora. Pokoknya keren deh search aja di internet oke? Itu juga kalo mau tau. Hehe).

Gray hanya diam dan terpaku karena kecantikan lucy yang memakai gaun pengantin yang sangat indah untuk lucy, dan lucy tentu saja blushing di perhatikan seperti itu oleh gray. Desainer tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pasangan lucy dan gray yang lucu.

**Gray POV**

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar pasku, karena aku adalah laki-laki pasti tidak akan lama mengenakan kemeja dengan jas berwarna putih ini, lalu aku duduk di ruang tengah untuk menunggu lucy keluar. Lalu ketika ku lihat lucy keluar sontak kedua mataku pun membesar. Ia sungguh cantik, aku hanya terpaku melihat wajahnya yang ahh.. sudah pasti cantik.

" Luce lihatlah di cermin, kau sangat cantik." Ucapku. Dan ku lihat ia tersipu.

" Kau juga Gray, kau sangat tampan." Balasnya. Ups ucapan lucy berhasil membuatku ikut blushing.

Lalu lucy pun menghampiri cermin yang berada tak jauh kami. Ku lihat ia tersenyum, entah karena ia senang dengan gaun pengantinnya atau...ah tidak pasti karena gaun pengantinnya.

**Lucy POV**

Aku senang gray memujiku, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin natsu juga melihatnya dan aku pun menghampiri cermin yang berada 10 langkah dari tempatku dan gray berada. Saat bercermin tak sengaja aku melihat seorang pemuda menggunakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah, dengan celana jeans hitam dan topi yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang bertengger di atas kepalanya terpaku melihat ke arahku. Aku merasa ia sangat mirip dengan natsu, dan entah kenapa aku senang dia melihatku dan sontak aku pun memberikan senyuman kepadanya dari cermin. Tapi aku tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba saat dia menyadari aku melihatnya dia tampak terkejut dan pergi begitu saja. Sungguh aneh..pikirku.

**Natsu POV**

Aku terpaku melihat lucy dari jendela mengenakan gaun yang sangat cantik. Ah tidak bukan gaunnya yang cantik tapi lucylah yang cantik.

" _Luce kau kah itu? __Luce kau begitu mempesona, __kau sangat cantik_. _Andai saja aku adalah gray pasti aku akan sangat senang Luce."_

Aku begitu takjub melihat lucy yang sedang bercermin dengan penampilannya, hingga aku tak menyadari lucy melihatku dan tersenyum padaku di balik cermin itu. Buru-buru aku bergegas dari tempat dimana aku berada.

" Haahh..kenapa lucy harus melihatku sih, padahal aku masih ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi." Keluhku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang lebih baik aku ke taman dekat sini aku yakin pasti lucy dan gray sebentar lagi akan kesini.

**Normal POV**

Natsu telah berada di taman dan perkiraannya benar, tak lama setelah ia sampai di taman Gray dan Lucy tampak berjalan melewati taman dimana natsu berada dengan tas cantik yang berisi barang untuk pernikahan gray dan lucy. Begitu sampai di taman natsu langsung menghadang gray dan lucy.

" Wah-wah, sepertinya kebetulan sekali aku bertemu oleh dua orang mage terkuat fairy tail dan sangat beruntung karena salah seorangnya adalah LUCY HEARTFILIA sang celestial mage." Ucap natsu dengan menekankan nama Lucy Heartfilia.

**Gray POV**

Aku juga lucy baru saja keluar dari rumah desainer gaun pengantin lucy. Lalu aku mengajak lucy ke taman untuk beristirahat sejenak, namun belum sampai di dalam taman aku sudah di hadang oleh seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seusia dengan kami berbaju merah dengan topi yang berwarna hitam senada dengan rambutnya.

" Wah-wah, sepertinya kebetulan sekali aku bertemu oleh dua orang mage terkuat fairy tail dan sangat beruntung kerena salah seorangnya adalah LUCY HEARTFILIA sang celestial mage." Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan menekankan nama Lucy Heartfilia.

" Tunggu siapa kau? Dan apa maksudmu dengan ucapanmu itu." Ucapku.

" Aku tak punya urusan denganmu, yang ku butuhkan adalah Lucy." Balasnya lalu dalam hitungan detik ia telah berada di belakang lucy dan menariknya.

" Kyaaaaa." Jerit lucy.

" Lucy...ice make Lance." Ucapku kemudian aku mengeluarkan salah satu sihir iceku.

**Lucy POV**

Gray mengajakku ke taman dekat sini setelah kami selesai hunting gaun pengantinku, lalu tiba-tiba kami dihadang oleh seseorang sebelum kami memasuki taman. Aku begitu terkejut ketika aku sadar orang ini adalah pemuda yang tadi ku lihat di rumah desainer gaun pengantinku, mungkinkah dia dari darkguild? Kemudian pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba telah berada di belakangku lalu menarikku. Sontak aku pun menjerit, dan aku melihat gray mengeluarkan sihir esnya. Orang misterius itupun melepaskanku, dan ku pikir serangan gray mengenainya. Gray pun segera menghampiriku.

" Lucy.. kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?"Tanya gray khawatir.

" Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih gray." Balasku, dan ku lihat gray tampak lega dengan jawabanku.

" _Yukatta_." Lanjutnya.

" Fufufu, ternyata lalat sepertimu sangat mengganggu ya." Ucap laki-laki misterius tersebut.

" Apa? Sihir iceku mencair, bagaimana bisa?" Gumam gray. Aku melihat orang tersebut mengeluarkan api di tangan kanannya.

" Penyihir." Ucap aku dan gray berbarengan. Laki-laki itu hanya diam lalu tiba-tiba menyerang ke arahku, saat gray akan menghadang namun terlambat karena aku telah terpental hingga punggungku terbentur pagar taman.

**Normal POV**

Natsu menyerang lucy hingga tubuh lucy terpental membentur pagar taman.

" _Maafkan aku lucy, aku terpaksa melakukan ini_." Batin natsu.

" Ukh." Rintih lucy.

" LUCYY." Teriak gray. Gray pun segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan lucy namun natsu menghadangnya dan menyerangnya, tapi gray dapat mengelak serangan natsu kemudian ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membalas serangan natsu.

" Kauuu.. ICE MAKE HAMMER."

" KARYU NO HOKKO."

" _Apa? Sihir ini sama seperti milik natsu_." Pikir gray.

Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi, mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir yang seimbang. Disisi lain lucy masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat terbentur sangat keras, lucy tak dapat bergerak namun masih memiliki sedikit kekuatan sihir untuk mengeluarkan spiritnya. Sedangkan gray sudah terlihat kelelahan dan kekuatan sihirnya telah hampir pada batasnya begitu juga natsu, gray pun mengeluarkan kekuatan yang tersisa.

" **ICE MAGIC SWORD...ICEBRINGER**."

* * *

Wah terlalu panjang nih..

Karena terlalu panjang jadi aku buat 2 chapter sekaligus..

Aku kira gak bakalan panjang dan dapet target ternyata lagi-lagi salah perkiraan..hhe. maaf.. * berlutut ke reader

Tapi chapter ini belum bersambung ko..jadi langsung aja liat chapter berikutnya masih dalam topik "pertarungan x kenangan x perpisahan"


	4. kenangan & perpisahan

Langsung aja ya, sebagai permohonan maaf..hehe xp

* * *

**Disclaimer: fairy tail tetap milik Om Hiro Mashima, saya masih dalam tahap melunasi tokoh-tokohnya.**

**a/n: GraLuNa**

**Summary: Pertarungan x kenangan x perpisahan**

**Wizard Love Triangel**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

" ICE MAGIC SWORD..ICEBRINGER."

"KARYU NO TEKKEN."

Gray mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa, namun sayang serangannya gagal karena natsu dapat menepisnya hingga gray terpojok. Semua serangan gray sia-sia sekarang natsu akan mengakhirinya, namun sebenarnya natsu tidak benar-benar akan mengakhirinya melainkan ia sedang menguji kesungguhan gray pada lucy.

**Lucy POV**

Pertarungan sengit antara gray dan pemuda misterius itu begitu hebat, kekuatan mereka seimbang. Aku ingin sekali membantu gray, tapi tubuhku tak dapat bergerak.

" Ukh." Rintihku karena aku memaksakan diri untuk bergerak,.

Sakit sekali rasanya, sekuat tenaga aku mencoba bergerak namun sia-sia. Aku melihat gray mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya yang tersisa.

" ICE MAGIC SWORD...ICEBRINGER." Gray mengeluarkan sihir pedang esnya.

" KARYU NO TEKKEN." Pemuda misterius itupun mengeluarkan salah satu sihir apinya.

_Apa? Kenapa sihir pemuda misterius itu mirip dengan natsu.. apa dia juga mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang sama seperti Cobra? Dragon slayer palsu dari Oracion Seis yang telah dikalahkan oleh natsu saat pertarungan kami di Nirvana._

Sekarang gray benar-benar terpojok, pemuda misterius itu seperti akan mengakhiri gray._ Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kami-sama tolong aku.. _

Normal POV

Natsu mengeluarkan api di tangan kanannya dan akan menghantamkannya ke tubuh gray, saat tangan natsu sudah berada tepat beberapa inci lagi dengan tubuh gray...

" TERBUKALAH GERBANG SINGA. LOKI LEO." Jerit lucy membuka kunci untuk spiritnya dan keluarlah loki ketua dari 12 zodiak spirit milik lucy.

" Loki, ku mohon tolong Gray." Ucap lucy lirih.

" Permintaanmu adalah perintah untukku lucy." Balas Loki kemudian ia pun menyerang natsu. Tapi hal tersebut tetap sia-sia karena kekuatan sihir lucy yang tersisa tidak cukup untuk menyerang natsu dan hal tersebut tentu saja membuat spirit miliknya ikut melemah. Natsu pun dengan mudah mengalahkan loki.

" Lucy, maafkan aku." Ucap loki kemudian menghilang. Setelah itu natsu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan pukulan terakhir untuk gray, ia malah menghampiri lucy untuk berpura-pura akan membunuhnya.

Natsu semakin mendekati tubuh lucy yang sudah tak berdaya, tubuh lucy bergetar dan basah oleh keringat dingin. Sekarang tangan natsu telah mengeluarkan api dan ia akan memberi sebuah pukulan pada lucy.

" Baru saja aku akan menyingkirkan serangga pengganggu tapi bisa-bisanya kau menggangguku dengan tubuh lemahmu itu hei LUCY HEARTFILIA." Ucap natsu dengan nada penuh amarah.

" _K-kenapa dengan tubuhku? A-aku takut..~Natsu_." Batin lucy.

" Kau takut? Hahahaha..percuma kau takut tak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat menolongmu Lucy." Lanjut natsu seraya terus mendekat.

"Sekarang tamatlah riwayatmu." Natsu hendak memberikan pukulan pada lucy. Lucy pun memejamkan matanya, dan BRUAGHH..

**Natsu POV**

Gray sudah tak berdaya, dan saat akan memberikannya sebuah pukulan lucy malah mengeluarkan loki untuk membantunya. Akhirnya aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk menghajar gray.

_Gray kenapa kau selemah ini.. disaat kondisimu dalam keadaan bahaya lucy masih sempat kau malu karena melindungi dirimu pun kau tak bisa. .jika kau terus seperti ini kau belum dapat melindungi lucy dan aku tidak akan merelakan lucy pada laki-laki lemah seperti kau._

Dengan perasaan kesal aku menghampiri lucy, aku berfikir jika lucy yang aku ancam apakah dalam kondisi yang sudah lemah gray dapat melindungi lucy ._ Oh lucy maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu sungguh. Setelah ini aku rela bila kau akan membenciku._

" Baru saja aku akan menyingkirkan serangga pengganggu tapi bisa-bisanya kau menggangguku dengan tubuh lemahmu itu hei LUCY HEARTFILIA." Ucapku menakuti lucy. Lucy tak berkutik sama sekali, dia terlihat bergetar dan sangat ketakutan. Keringat dingin terus mengalir membasahi tubuhnya yang telah lemah.

_Luce, maafkan aku. Aku telah membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini, aku mungkin jahat tapi ini demi kebaikanmu Luce._

" Kau takut? Hahahaha..percuma kau takut tak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat menolongmu Lucy." Lanjutku dan terus mendekat kearahnya.

Ketika aku sudah berada 90 cm di depan lucy, aku pun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhku dengannya yang berada dalam posisi duduk dan aku hendak memukulnya. "Sekarang tamatlah riwayatmu." Ucapku dan lucy pun terlihat pasrah dengan keadaannya ia pun memejamkan matanya.

**BRUAGGHH...**

" Eh?" Aku terkejut.

" GRAAAAAY." Jerit lucy.

" A-aku ti~dak a~kan mem~bi~arkanmu~ ukh ter~luka Luce." Ucap gray kemudian ia jatuh pingsan karena menerima sebuah pukulan keras dariku.

_Ternyata aku salah menilaimu gray, maaf.._

**Lucy POV**

Laki-laki misterius itu hendak memukulku dan aku pun pasrah akan keadaanku sekarang ini, aku pun memejamkan mataku. BRUAGHHH.. laki-laki itu memberi sebuah pukulan, tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit. Saat membuka mataku ternyata gray telah mendekapku untuk melindungiku.

" Eh?" pemuda misterius itu tampak terkejut.

" GRAAAAYY." Teriakku saat aku membuka mataku dan mendapati sosok gray yang telah melindungiku dari pukulan pemuda misterius tersebut.

" A-aku ti~dak a~kan mem~bi~arkanmu~ ukh ter~luka Luce." Ucap gray kemudian ia jatuh pingsan.

" Graayyyy." Jeritku lagi, kemudian aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

**Normal POV**

Gray jatuh pingsan setelah melindungi lucy dan lucy pun menangis, natsu tampak bersalah dan ia pun menepuk kepala lucy pelan.

" Eh?" Lucy terkejut, karena orang yang ia kira musuh mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

" S-sebenarnya siapa kau?" Lanjut lucy, dengan masih berurai air mata.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena melakukan hal ini padamu. Tapi aku lega, karena ternyata gray dapat melindungimu Luce walau nyawanya sendiri terancam. Dengan begitu aku rela menyerahkanmu padanya ." Jelas natsu.

" Natsu." Desah lucy pelan.

Natsu hanya tersenyum simpul lalu meninggalkan lucy yang telah mendekap gray dipangkuannya.

**Skip time**

Matahari telah terbenam tapi gray belum juga sadar sudah 8 jam ia pingsan. Tak lama kemudian gray tampak siuman, samar-samar ia melihat lucy, erza, dan mira yang terjaga di dekatnya.

" Lucy~." Gumam gray.

" Gray? Syukurlah kau telah siuman." Ucap lucy dengan kelegaan yang terpancar di wajahnya.

" Gray kau sudah sadar?" Ucap erza.

" Ah.. biar ku panggilkan Porlyurisuca." Lanjut mira.

" Lucy, dimana ini? ah kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada yang terluka?kemana laki-laki tadi apa kau telah mengalahkannya?" Tanya gray bertubi-tubi setelah ia benar-benar sadar.

" Lebih baik kau tenang dulu gray, kau tidak boleh banyak bicara." Tegas erza.

" Ini di ruang kesehatan fairy tail gray, seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja. Hmm.." jawab lucy dengan memberikan senyuman pada gray.

"Syukurlah." Balas gray..

" Lalu kemana laki-laki misterius tadi." Lanjut gray.

" GRAY APA KAU TAK MENDENGAR PERKATAANKU?" Potong Erza dengan deathglarenya.

" _Ha'i, Gomen-nasaiii."_ Jawab gray ketakutan. Lucy pun hanya tersenyum dan tak lama mira kembali dengan Porlyurisuca, setelah memeriksa keadaan gray Porlyurisuca menyuruh gray untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya 1 hari penuh.

Tubuh gray penuh dengan balutan perban. Porlyurisuca juga menyuruh gray untuk tidak banyak bergerak dulu sehari ini, dan tidak membolehkan gray untuk pulang. Karena itu lucy masih terus menjaga gray.

" Luce, sudah malam. Lebih baik kau pulang." Pinta gray.

" Ah tidak apa-apa gray aku akan menginap disini, menjagamu." Balas lucy, graypun blushing.

**Gray POV**

Aku menyuruh lucy untuk pulang karena aku tak tega melihatnya yang sudah lelah menjagaku seharian penuh, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menjagaku.

_Tak salah aku menyukaimu luce, kau sungguh baik lucy_

" Luce, kau tampak lelah. Lagi pula aku bisa meminta natsu untuk menemaniku kan. Oh iya kenapa dari tadi aku tak melihat natsu ya?" Tanyaku.

" Ng? M-mungkin ia sedang menjalankan misi." Balas lucy. Kenapa lucy tampak ragu ya, seperti ada yang dipikirkan.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu di depanku terbuka, dan aku mendapati sosok erza sedang membawa obat-obatan yang sepertinya untukku.

" Lucy, ini obat untuk gray." Ucap Erza dengan memberikan obat pada lucy. Ternyata obat itu memang untukku.

" Erza apa kau melihat natsu? Aku ingin memintanya untuk menemaniku. Lucy tampak lelah kasihan dia."

" Tak apa gray, nah sekarang minum obat dulu ya." Balas lucy.

" Lucy.. sebaiknya kau pulang, benar kata gray biar aku yang menemaninya. Kebetulan aku masih ada urusan di guild sampai besok." Perintah erza.

" T-tapi." Balas lucy tampak ragu dengan erza.

" APA KAU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAKU LUCY?" Bentak erza disertai deathglarenya, lucy terpekik aku pun ikut merinding.

" B-baik." Balas lucy ketakutan.

**Erza POV**

Aku membawakan obat-obatan untuk gray, ketika aku memberikannya pada lucy. Gray menanyakan keberadaan natsu padaku. Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa, karena sewaktu gray pingsan lucy cerita banyak padaku dan gray terluka seperti inipun karena natsu.

**Erza Flashback**

"Hiks, Gray sadarlah."

Saat aku sedang membeli strawberry cake kesukaanku, aku mendengar seseorang sedang terisak menyebut nama gray.

" _Gray? Suaranya seperti Lucy..Gawat.." _Batinku, dan aku pun berlari ke arah sumber suara. Ketika sampai, aku mendapati sesosok gadis berambut Blonde sedang mendekap seorang pria yang terkapar di taman.

" Lucy ada apa?" Panggilku. Gadis itu lalu menoleh dengan air mata yang masih berurai.

" Erza...Hiks, Gray.." Ucap Lucy, dan kemudian ia menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

" Begitu rupanya, tapi kenapa natsu sampai seperti itu?" Tanyaku tak percaya akan tindakan natsu.

" Aku juga tak tau...hiks." jawab Lucy.

_Natsu kau keterlaluan, bukankah kau mencintai lucy. Kenapa kau tega?_

" Ya sudah kau tak perlu khawatir gray hanya pingsan, ayo bantu aku membawanya ke guild biar kita obati lukanya." Ucapku menghibur lucy.

" Hmm..iya."

**Flashback OFF**

" Erza apa kau melihat natsu? Aku ingin memintanya untuk menemaniku. Lucy tampak lelah kasihan dia." Tanya gray padaku.

**Deg!**

_Apa yang harus aku katakan?_

" Tak apa gray, nah sekarang minum obat dulu ya." potong lucy. Untunglah lucy segera bertindak sebelum aku menjawab. Setidaknya aku dapat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Lucy.. sebaiknya kau pulang, benar kata gray biar aku yang menemaninya. Kebetulan aku masih ada urusan di guild sampai besok." Tegasku pada lucy.

" T-tapi." Balas lucy tampak ragu denganku.

" APA KAU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAKU LUCY?" Bentakku pada lucy , aku lihat lucy tampak ketakukan..hihi lucu sekali dia.

" B-baik." Balas lucy ketakutan. Setelah itu dia tampak berkemas untuk pulang.

" Tolong jaga Gray ya Erza, Gray aku pulang dulu..hati-hati ya.._jaa_." Pamit Lucy.

" Tenang saja, aku pasti menjaganya." Balasku, kemudian lucy pun tersenyum.

" Maaf tak dapat mengantarmu pulang Luce, kau juga hati-hati." Lanjut gray lemas.

" Iya." Balas lucy kemudian pergi.

**Normal POV**

Setelah lucy pamit, gray tampak murung kemudian dia mendesah pelan.

" _Arigato, Luce._" Gumamnya saat lucy telah pergi.

" Gray. Tinggal 2 hari lagi ya?" Tanya erza.

" Ya.." Balas gray singkat.

" Kenapa denganmu? Apa kau tidak senang?" Lanjut erza bingung karena gray terlihat murung.

" Tentu aku senang Za. Tapi entahlah aku merasa lucy tidak. Sepertinya perasaanku tak terbalas." Balas gray sedih.

" Gray..mungkin kau harus mendengar cerita ini." Ucap erza yang mulai membuka kenangan lucy dan natsu.

" Eh?" Gumam gray.

" Sebenarnya lucy mempunyai kenangan dengan natsu. Namun semuanya berakhir ketika ia menemukan surat yang terselip di dalam arsip milik ibunya." jelas erza.

" A-apa katamu? Jadi Lucy dan Natsu...tapi T-tunggu bisa kau ceritakan padaku lebih detail lagi erza?" Pinta Gray.

" Lucy dan Natsu memang saling mencintai, hingga akhirnya mereka menjalin suatu hubungan. Namun natsu meminta lucy untuk tidak memberitahukan hubungan mereka pada siapa pun termasuk seluruh anggota fairy tail disini_"

" Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tau? Dan apa alasan natsu tidak mau memberitahu hubungan mereka?" Potong Gray.

" Lucy selalu curhat padaku, karena itulah aku tau. Dan sebenarnya natsu juga sering cerita padaku, tanpa sepengetahuan lucy tentunya. Alasan natsu tidak ingin anggota guild tahu hubungan mereka karena dia mengetahui kalau kau menyukainya." Jelas erza.

" A-apa? Natsu..m-mengetahuinya? Bagaimana mungkin?" Gumam gray.

" Dia pernah memergokimu menyimpan foto lucy, dia berfikir bahwa kau menyukainya. Karena itulah dia merahasiakan hubungannya dari anggota guild terlebih padamu. Aku juga terkejut ketika tau bahwa kau dijodohkan oleh lucy." Ucap erza.

Lalu gray tampak berfikir sejenak, "_Sial kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang seharusnya aku tau Natsu dan Lucy saling mencintai.. tapi aku tak mungkin melepaskan lucy_." Batin Gray.

" Erza maukah kau menceritakan semuanya, sampai hubungan mereka berakhir?" Pinta Gray.

" T-tapi kau.." Ucap Erza ragu.

" Aku harus mengetahuinya Erza, apapun resikonya." Balas gray.

" Baiklah." Ucap Erza, kemudian menceritakan semuanya. Erza terus bercerita hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi.

" Begitulah Gray, hingga sekarangpun Natsu sangat mencintai Lucy begitupun sebaliknya. Suatu hari lucy datang padaku dengan menangis lalu ia cerita padaku bahwa ia telah berpisah dengan natsu, aku begitu terkejut dan menanyakan alasannya. Dia bilang ia menemukan surat wasiat ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa dia telah di jodohkan dengan kau. Tampaknya dia begitu shock, saat berhenti bercerita aku sempat mendengar ia mendesah pelan "Maafkan aku..Natsu" begitu ucapnya dan kemudian menangis." Jelas Erza.

* * *

**Flashback ON**

Ketika Erza sedang memesan kue strawberry cake kesukaanku pada Mira, tiba-tiba lucy datang padanya. Wajah Lucy begitu sedih, dan erza melihat ada bulir-bulir air mata yang hendak jatuh.

" Lucy, ada apa?" Kata Erza khawatir, seisi guild pun seperti menyadari sesuatu pada diri lucy sehingga mereka menatap ke arah Lucy juga Erza.

" Erza, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Bisakah kau datang ke apartementku?" Pinta lucy lemas, karena tak ingin seisi gild mengetahuinya. Tanpa menjawab Erza pun beranjak dari tempat duduk kemudian menarik tangan lucy.

Erza membawa lucy ke apartementnya, karena Erza yakin lucy akan membutuhkannya. Ketika sampai di apartementnya, lucy berlari ke kamarnya di ikuti erza yang semakin heran dengan tingkah lucy.

" Huaaaaa, Aku tidak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini." Jerit lucy, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

" Hei Lucy, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Erza bingung dengan situasi saat ini.  
" Erza, semuanya telah berakhir. A-aku..telah di jodohkan oleh Gray." Balas lucy yang membuat erza semakin bingung.

" APA? Apa maksudmu lucy, aku tak mengerti." Tanya erza bingung.

" Tadi malam, aku menemukan surat ini di dalam arsip ibuku." Ucap lucy, kemudian erza mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan halus lucy lalu membacanya.

Dear anakku Lucy...

Lucy, anakku..ini adalah surat terakhir untukmu. Saat membacanya mungkin ibu sudah tak bersamamu, sebenarnya ibu ingin memberitahukanmu saat kau berumur 9 tahun tapi ibu rasa itu belum saatnya. Ibu masih ingin melihatmu bahagia, dan ibu tidak ingin membuatmu terbebani karena ini. Lucy, ibu memiliki teman baik bernama Ul, kami sangat akrab. Hingga ibu tau dia memiliki anak didik bernama Gray, kami telah berjanji untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua. Gray anak yang baik dan kuat, dan kau tau anakku? Gray adalah penyihir dari guild Fairy tail bukankah kau menyukai guild tersebut? ibu yakin kau akan mengenal baik gray nanti. Tolong jangan kecewakan ibu ya, Nak. Ibu sayang Lucy.

Ibumu tersayang

Layla

Setelah membaca surat dari ibu lucy, erza tampak sangat terkejut. Kemudian ia memeluk lucy karena lucy semakin terpuruk dengan keadaan.

" Lucy, mungkin ini yang terbaik. Tenanglah." Bujuk erza.

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Natsu mungkin telah membenciku..hiks, aku tidak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini..Huaaa." isak Lucy.

" Lucy.." Gumam Erza kemudian mempererat pelukannya.

" Hiks.. Maafkan aku...Natsu." Desah lucy yang masih berurai air mata, di pelukan Erza.

**Flashback OFF**

***Bersambung***

* * *

Gray : "Panjaaaangg..." *Pegang naskah 10 meter.

Natsu : " Ngapalinnya gimana nih? Mana keluar dari konsep lagi dasar Author amatiran."

Author : " Berisik, gak usah banyak komen. Liat tuh erza.. tanpa mengeluh dia fine-fine aja." * ngejitak Natsu.

Erza : " A.I.U.E.O." *Latihan vokal.

Mira : "Ara-ara."

Natsu : " Kau ngajak perang hah..Author amatiran?" * ngelus-ngelus bakso di kepalanya

Author : " AYO..KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT heh?" *pasang kuda-kuda

Lucy : " Abaikan yang di atas, next chapter..."

Author : " Lucy...Ku Bunuh Kau jika memberi tahu lebih lanjut." *ketuker rohnya Erza

Lucy : " Hiiiiii, kabuuuuuurrr..." * ambil langkah seribu

Author : " Ehmm * ikut stay cool kaya gray. Sampai sini dulu, gak ada bocoran dulu deh untuk next chapter biar jadi kejutan..hoho..jadi tunggu kelanjutan " **Wizard Love triangle**" mohon maaf kalo banyak salah, _jaa nee."_


	5. Rahasia yang terbongkar

Oyeeee... Author amatiran mau update cepet, biar cepet kelar..hohoho

Oke aku mau kasih tau dikiiiiiit * bocoran* chapter 5 ini...

jeng jeng jeng..

**Rahasia yang terbongkar**

**" Kenapa Gray?"**

Yups.. pengennya si chapter 5 ini ceritanya tamat..yah mudah-mudahan aja bisa kalo nggak (?) * di timpukin reader*

Tuh kan..itu tu yang di takutin.._gomene _*sujud*...okeeeeee chapter 5 disimak ya!

* * *

**Disclaimer : aye!fairy tail milik Om Hiro Mashima, aku dikasih diskon 70% untuk tokoh-tokohnya lho... padahal masih ngutang..baik ya?hahaha *dilemparin sendal sama om Hiro***

**Wizard Love Triangle**

**A/n : GraLuNa**

**Warning: Aneh & bikin bingung plush penasaran.**

**Rahasia yang Terbongkar**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Gray POV**

" Jadi begitu rupanya..pantas saja setiap natsu dan lucy bertemu aku merasa ada hal yang mereka sembunyikan." Ucapku setelah erza menceritakan semuanya padaku.

" Gray, apa kau baik-baik sa_"

" Ya." Potongku sebelum erza menghabiskan kalimatnya.

" Kau yakin?" Tanya erza lagi.

" Tentu." Balasku singkat.

_Luce kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku, aku sangat merasa bersalah luce akan hal ini. Apa yang harus ku perbuat?._

**Erza POV**

Aku melihat gray begitu terpuruk setelah aku menceritakan semuanya, oh sial..tau akan seperti ini seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan hal ini padanya. Tapi aku tidak ingin ada kebohongan di antara mereka.

" Gray, apa kau benar-benar yakin, kau baik-baik saja?" aku mencoba kembali bertanya pada gray.

" Cukup erza, aku baik-baik saja kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sudah pagi, aku lelah." Balasnya ketus.

" Ba-baiklah, selamat tidur Gray." Balasku dan setelah itu aku keluar dari ruangan tempat gray berada.

**Normal POV**

Gray berbohong pada erza, ia masih tetap terjaga. Cerita erza membuatnya, terus berpikiran betapa jahatnya ia. Detik berganti menit dan terus berganti jam, hingga menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi gray masih tampak terjaga dengan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan balutan perban.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, gray pun menoleh sebelum ia menjawab.

" Masuk." Ucapnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari gray, orang yang mengetuk pintu itupun masuk dengan wajah yang ringan.

" Ah..ohayo gray, sudah bangun rupanya." Sapanya lembut.

" Oh, rupanya kau lucy." Balas Gray dingin.

**DEG!**

Lucy tertegun dengan ucapan gray, tak biasanya gray bicara sedingin itu pada lucy.

" Huh kenapa reaksimu begitu? Ayolah gray jangan membuatku semakin kedinginan karena ucapanmu itu." Ledek lucy mencairkan suasana tak enak di antara mereka.

" Kau kedinginan? Kenapa tidak minta dihangatkan oleh natsu heh?" Balas gray sinis.

" Gray, kau bicara apa sih? Kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu." Ucap lucy bingung.

" Luce, sebaiknya kita batalkan saja acara pernikahan kita." Lanjut gray tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan lucy.

**Lucy POV**

Aku sengaja datang lebih awal karena ingin merawat gray, tapi setelah ku sapa dia membalasku dengan kata-kata dingin bahkan lebih dingin dari sihir esnya (?)

" Luce, sebaiknya kita batalkan saja acara pernikahan kita."

**DEG!**

_Apa? Kenapa...kenapa gray bisa berbicara seperti itu?_

Aku benar-benar tertegun dengan perkataan gray barusan, kenapa? Kenapa gray bisa berkata demikian..dan kenapa aku bergetar dengan perkataannya?

" G-gray, apa yang barusan kau katakan? Jangan bercanda gray, bukankah besok adalah hari pernikahan kita?" Balasku bingung.

" Aku tidak bercanda, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak bisa menikahimu luce." Balasnya.

" Ta-tapi.. **Kenapa gray?** Apa kau marah denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi begini?" Tanyaku semakin bingung.

Suasanapun menjadi hening, tak ada kata-kata keluar dari bibir gray. Dia membisu setelah aku menanyakan hal itu padanya. Wajahnya terus tertunduk dengan poni yang menghalangi kedua matanya, kemudian ia sedikit menunjukan gigi taringnya yang saling beradu dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" Gray..." Desahku pelan. Aku terus menatapnya, namun ia tak bergeming dan sejurus kemudian ia menatapku dalam. Sebelum membuka kembali pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti.

" Luce, bukankah kau mencintai natsu? temuilah dia..mulai detik ini kau bebas luce, aku tak pantas untukmu. Natsulah yang pantas untuk perempuan sebaikmu luce." Ucapnya dengan memberikanku tatapan yang penuh arti.

" G-gray.." Gumamku dengan sejuta pertanyaan di benakku.

" Aku telah mengetahui semuanya, dari hubunganmu dengan natsu sampai datangnya surat dari ibumu yang membuatmu berpisah darinya. Erza telah menceritakan semuanya Luce." Ucapnya.

" Ja-jadiii.. erza yang..." Balasku.

" Luce..." Ucapnya lirih. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh pipiku, lalu terdiam dengan memberikan tatapan yang begitu hangat kepadaku. Lama terdiam ia tersenyum padaku, kemudian memelukku.

" Eh?"

" Luce, maaf. Tak seharusnya aku memisahkanmu dengan natsu. kau benar-benar wanita yang sangat baik Luce.. temuilah natsu. bukankah dia adalah kebahagiaanmu?" Lanjutnya masih memelukku.

" Nee..benarkan?" Tanyanya saat melepas pelukannya .

Aku blushing, bukan karena pertanyaannya yang barusan tapi karena...gray memelukku, aku merasa walau dingin namun pelukannya membuat kesejukan di hatiku. Aku berdebar, tapi kenapa bisa? gray kenapa mendengarmu mengucapkan perkataanmu tadi membuat hatiku begitu tertusuk.

" A-aku.." Desahku pelan.

**Gray POV**

Dengan ini maka berakhirlah semua. Aku tak ingin lucy sedih karena memaksakan cintanya padaku, orang yang sama sekali tak dicintainya.

Lucy menunduk, lalu ku lihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terdiam, lalu kembali menatapku dengan kelegaan yang terpancar di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku sebelum ia berkata keras.

" AKU BUKAN BONEKA YANG TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN DAN BISA KAU BERIKAN SEENAKNYA PADA ORANG LAIN, GRAY FULLBUSHTER." Lanjutnya dengan menaikan nadanya . Kemudian ia berlari dan membanting pintu ruangan tempatku berada.

" LUCY..."Panggilku sekencang-kencangnya dengan harapan lucy dapat berhenti, namun lucy tetap saja berlari.

_Tunggu ada apa dengan lucy? Kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia?belum pernah aku melihatnya semarah itu._

" Hhh..sial." Gumamku pelan.

**Normal POV**

**BRAKKKK**

Lucy keluar dengan wajah merah padam, ia benar-benar marah. Matanya yang berwarna karamel tampak berkaca-kaca, setelah membanting pintu dengan kasar ia terus melesat kencang tanpa memperdulikan beberapa anggota guild yang telah datang. Levy salah satunya, sahabat lucy bertubuh mungil walau usianya menginjak 21 tahun.

" Lu-chan? Kau kenapa?" Panggilnya. Namun, yang di panggil terus berlari tak menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabat baiknya itu.

Lucy terus menghiraukan sapaan dari teman-teman guildnya, hingga tangan kekar menahannya di depan pintu guild. Lucy pun menoleh.

" Natsu." Gumam lucy terkejut.

Natsu hanya diam, dia memperhatikan lucy lekat-lekat..

" Yo Luce." Ucapnya santai. (* Gubrak* )

" Lepaskan aku natsu." Pinta lucy.

" Luce..ada apa denganmu?kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya natsu khawatir dan tetap menahan sebelah tangan lucy.

" Natsu..ku mohon lepaskan aku." Balas lucy.

" Tidak..sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Jawab natsu.

**Plak**

" Eh?"

Lucy menampar tangan natsu keras. Natsu pun terkejut dan genggaman tangannya terlepas. Lucy hanya tertunduk dengan wajah tertutupi oleh rambut blondenya. Kemudian lucy kembali berlari.

" Lucee.." Panggil Natsu kencang, Lucy terus berlari dengan air mata yang berurai.

**Natsu POV**

Aku baru ingin masuk ke dalam guild saat aku terlepas dari sihir yang membuatku menjadi orang lain. Namun saat sampai di depan guild, aku bertemu lucy dengan wajah yang merah padam dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia berlari, namun aku berhasil menahannya. Ia memberontak, tapi tak berhasil. Akhirnya ia menampar tanganku keras, aku terkejut. Belum pernah ku lihat lucy semarah ini, kemudian ia berhasil melarikan diri.

_Luce..kau kenapa? Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan gray._

Tanpa berfikir lagi, aku memasuki guild dengan kasar.

**BRAKK**

Aku membanting pintu guild keras dan membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya terkejut.

" DIMANA GRAY?" Tanyaku pada seisi guild.

Ku lihat gray keluar dari ruangan kesehatan dengan tubuh yang tertatih dan penuh perban di tubuh juga kepalanya.

" Oi Flame Head, ada apa kau mencariku..kemana saja kau 2 hari ini?menjalankan misi tanpaku heh?" Tanyanya.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku terus menghampirinya dan meraih bahunya kemudian ku dorong tubuhnya keras ke tembok hingga ia terpojok.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUCY? KENAPA IA MENANGIS?" Bentakku pada gray.

Gray meringis kesakitan.

" Ekh..aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus ku lakukan, lepaskan aku ." Balasnya.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku heran.

" Aku membatalkan acara pernikahan kami." Jawabnya santai.

" APA?" Ucap seisi guild.

" Kenapa kau tega sekali gray?" dan bla...bla..bla...perkataan gray membuat seisi guild gempar. Namun lain halnya denganku.

**BRUAGHH!**

Aku memukul gray kuat, hingga ia terpental ke meja bar. Gray berusaha bangkit, sudut bibir sebelah kanannya mengeluarkan darah segar akibat pukulanku tadi. Belum puas aku menghajarnya, tangan-tangan anggota fairy tail menahanku.

" Hentikan Natsu." Ucap mage cantik dengan sihir take overnya.

" Natsu, selesaikanlah hal ini secara Jantan." Lanjut adik lelakinya.

" Gray kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sahabat baik dari Lucy. Dan bla..bla..bla..

" BUKANKAH INI YANG KAU INGINKAN? BUKANKAH KAU MENCINTAI LUCY, FLAME HEAD?AKU BERUSAHA MEMBUAT LUCY BAHAGIA DENGAN MELEPASKANNYA UNTUKMU TAPI INI BALASANMU PADAKU ?" Lanjut gray setelah ia bangkit.

**Deg!**

_Apa katanya? Ia merelakan lucy untukku? tapi bagaimana bisa ia tau? Apakah lucy menceritakan semuanya?atau...ERZA._

Levy, Mira,Elfman, dan yang lainnya kembali ricuh dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan gray padaku. Semua anggota guild telah mengetahuinya, rahasiaku selama ini akhirnya terbongkar juga. Aku tak dapat berkutik, karena kini semua mata tertuju padaku ( ko kaya iklan ya?).

**BRAKKKK**

Pintu guild kembali terbuka keras, suasana kembali hening ketika mendapati sosok wanita berambut panjang berwarna scarlet dan mengenakan pakaian baja menuju ke arah Gray dengan aura deathglare di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku pun terbebas dari tatapan anggota guild yang lain karena sekarang merka semua menatap ke arah Erza yang di penuhi aura hitam.

" GRAY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUCY? KENAPA DIA MENANGIS DAN KENAPA DIA MEMBERIKAN TATAPAN TAJAM PADAKU?"

**Bersambung**

* * *

Yah..sayang gak nyampe target.. tapi aku bakalan kasih kejutan yang tak terduga lho..

Makanya tunggu chapter berikutnya ya..

makasih banget buat sykisan yang udah memfavoritkan cerita ini. xD

Berikutnya di chapter 6..

**Penyelesaian**

**" Tu-tunggu Lucy, a-aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."**


	6. penyelesaian

Mumpung mood aku lagi baik, aku publish chapter 6 ini..

Enjoy aja ya bacanya...

* * *

**Disclaimer: Milik Om Hiro Mashima pastinya, karena aku gak bayar-bayar Om Hiro akhirnya merelakan tokoh-tokohnya untuk aku *Horeeee* xD**

**Wizard Love Triangle**

**a/n: GraLuNa**

**Warning : Jangan baca fic ini sendirian *lho?* xp**

* * *

**Penyelesaian**

**Chapter 6**

Sebelumnya di fairy tail

**" GRAY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUCY? KENAPA DIA MENANGIS DAN KENAPA DIA MEMBERIKAN TATAPAN TAJAM PADAKU?"**

Erza datang dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya, menghampiri Gray tanpa menghiraukan setiap sapaan yang ditujukan padanya.

" Erza, tenanglah.." Pinta mira dengan lembut.

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dalam situasi seperti ini?" Balas erza.

**" Erza...seharusnya kaulah yang menjelaskan semua ini."** Potong natsu dengan aura yang tak kalah menyeramkan dengan erza.

" Na-Natsu, dari mana saja kau 2 hari ini?" Tanya erza terkejut akan adanya natsu.

" Ck..itu tidak penting erza, sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa gray bisa tau semua rahasiaku?" Balas natsu.

" Erza yang memberitahukan semua ini. " Terang Gray.

"Maafkan aku erza..tapi aku tidak bisa terus memaksakan Lucy untuk mencintaiku. Aku merasa inilah yang harus aku lakukan pada lucy. Aku membatalkan acara pernikahan kami, dan melepaskannya untuk kebahagiaannya." Lanjut Gray.

" APA? Jadi..kau membatalkan acara pernikahanmu yang tinggal menghitung detik ini? apa kau sudah gila Gray." Ujar erza terkejut.

" Memang." Lanjut Natsu.

" Cih." Decak gray pada natsu.

" Kau tau dimana lucy Erza?" Lanjut Gray.

" Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di depan toko kue langgananku, aku heran saat dia berlari dan menangis. Ketika melihatku dia malah menatapku tajam." Jawab Erza.

" Biar aku yang mencarinya." Ucap natsu, lalu ia pun berlari tanpa mempedulikan gray.

" Dia itu, seenaknya saja." Ucap erza kesal.

" Biarlah, mungkin dengan begini lucy akan senang." Balas Gray.

"_Gray-sama... kau memang baik. Aku kagum padamu"_ Batin seorang gadis penggemar rahasia gray.

* * *

**di tempat lain**

**Lucy POV**

_Gray, seenaknya saja dia berkata demikian. Memangnya aku ini apa? Dengan mudahnya ia menyuruhku kembali pada natsu, padahal aku sudah berusaha mengenalnya lebih dekat setahun yang lalu saat aku menemukan surat wasiat ibuku. _

Aku terus berlari tanpa tujuan bersama peluh-peluh air mata yang berterbangan terkena angin, tapi kenapa aku berlari? Seharusnya aku senang karena aku tidak lagi harus memaksakan perasaanku pada gray. Kenapa tubuhku terus menolak untuk berhenti? Dan kenapa juga aku sempat merasa nyaman saat tubuh dingin gray memelukku tadi? Orang-orang menatapku heran karena aku terus berlari dengan air mata yang bergelimang, tapi aku tak peduli. aku terus berlari tak memperdulikan siapa pun yang menatapku heran, hingga aku hampir menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko di magnolia.

" Erza?" Batinku. Namun aku hanya diam menatapnya penuh amarah.

" Lucy, kenapa kau ada disini? Dan kenapa kau menangis." Tanya erza padaku.

" ..."

" Lucy? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

" APA YANG KAU CERITAKAN PADA GRAY heh? Kenapa erza? Padahal aku sangat percaya padamu." Ucapku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari erza dan aku pun kembali beranjak dari tempatku berada.

" Tu-tunggu Lucy, a-aku bisa jelaskan." Jerit erza yang sama sekali tak ku hiraukan.

" INI SEMUA KARENA AKU TAK MAU ADA KEBOHONGAN DI ANTARA KALIAN LAGIIII." Lanjutnya dengan teriakan yang bergema . Tapi aku semakin berlari kencang, aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini.

**Normal POV**

**" Terbukalah gerbang harpa, Lyra."** Lucy memanggil lyra untuk menemaninya, saat hatinya sedang kacau.

" Yaii, hai Lucy..kenapa kau lama sekali memanggilku?" Tanya lyra.

" Apa kau lupa kontrak kita, kau hanya bisa ku panggil dalam waktu sebulan 3 kali kan?" jelas Lucy mengingatkan.

" Hahaha, iya aku lupa... Lucy? Kenapa wajahmu? Kau habis menangis?" Tanya lyra.

" _Cih, kenapa dia harus menyadarinya sih_." Batin lucy.

" Sudahlah lyra, aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu yang bisa membuatku tenang saat ini." Pinta lucy.

" Baiklah lucy." Balas lyra.

Lyra pun akhirnya mulai memainkan harpanya kemudian menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk lucy.

_Dakara ima...ai ni yuku so kimetanda_

_Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai_

_Sotto boryu-mu wo agete tashikamete mitayo.._

_Oh good bye days ima, kawaru ki ga suru.._

_Kinou made ni so long.._

Lucy mulai berkaca-kaca, saat lyra menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Namun ia masih dapat menahan air matanya.

_Kakko yokunai.._

_Yasashisa ga soba ni aru...kara_

_La la la la la with you..._

_Katahou no..earphone wo.._

_Kimi ni watasu.._

_Yukkuri to nagare komu.._

_Kono shunkan.._

Lucy menghela nafas panjang, ia mulai merasakan kelegaan. Air matanya kini tak terbendung lagi, lyra masih menikmati permainan harpanya yang indah.

_Umaku aisete imasu ka?_

_Tama ni mayou kedo.._

_Oh good bye days ima, kawari hajimeta.._

_Mune no oku..All Right_

_Kakko yokunai.._

_Yasashisa ga soba ni aru...kara_

_La la la oh good bye days..._

Setelah lyra selesai dengan nyanyiannya, ia melirik lucy yang sudah tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi.

" Lucy..ada apa?" Tanya Lyra.

" A-aku.. hiks. Huaahhh lyra.." Isak lucy, dan kemudian ia pun menceritakan semua ceritanya pada lyra.

Lyra hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita lucy, kemudian ia mulai mengelus kepala lucy seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya.

" Lucy, masalah ada untuk di hadapi bukan untuk dihindari, _nee_...kau harus yakin dengan kata hatimu lucy, karena hatimulah yang akan membawamu pada kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Sekarang berhentilah menangis, biarkan hatimu yang menentukan siapa orang yang akan di pilih oleh hatimu." Ucap lyra menasehati.

" Ng..kau benar lyra, _arigato nee_ lyra. Sekarang kembalilah." Balas lucy lembut.

" Yei, aku senang dapat membantumu lucy." Ucap lyra kemudian menghilang.

Lucy kembali menghela nafas.. sebelum seseorang pemuda mengejutkannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kata hati ya?" Ucap pemuda tersebut dari arah belakang lucy .

Lucy pun menoleh, dan ia mendapati pemuda berambut pink dengan seringai khasnya itu. Lalu pemuda itupun menatap wajah lucy yang masih terkejut karena kehadirannya, kemudian pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lucy dengan posisi setengah merunduk hingga berjarak 50 cm sebelum ia berkata kembali.

" Lalu siapa yang dipilih oleh hatimu? apa aku?" Lanjutnya dengan wajahnya yang lugu.

" Eh? Na-natsu?k-kauuu." Ucap lucy Blushing.

"Hmm.." Natsu hanya tersenyum.

" KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?" Lanjut lucy tak percaya.

Maklumlah, lucy sekarang bukan berada di apartemennya melainkan sekarang ia berada di atas bukit kota Halgeon. Tempat ini adalah tempat persembunyian lucy ketika ia sedang sedih dan hal ini hanya lucy yang tau tapi sekarang natsu malah berada di hadapannya.

" Aku mencarimu. Ayo kita pulang." Balas natsu.

" _Demo_..kenapa kau tau aku disini?" Tanya lucy lagi, natsu yang mendengarnya hanya menahan tawanya.

" Luce..kau lupa? Aku ini anak dari seekor naga, dan kau tau artinya? Hidungku peka terhadap bau apapun. Apalagi hanya kau, gadis yang harumnya seperti vanila. Sangat mudah bagiku untuk menemukanmu." Jelas natsu.

Lucy hanya menatapnya heran, dengan mengerdip-ngerdipkan matanya yang berwarna karamel itu. Lalu lucy berdiri untuk pulang.

" _Gomenne_ Natsu, aku sudah merepotkanmu." Lanjut lucy.

" Tidak sama sekali, Luce." Balas natsu lembut kemudian natsu menggenggam tangan lucy untuk membawanya kembali ke guild.

**Lucy POV**

Aku benar-benar tak percaya, natsu bisa tau tempat persembunyianku. Memang ia sangat peka terhadap bau apapun tapi bukankah kota Magnolia dengan Halgeon itu cukup jauh..bagaimana mungkin?

Wajahku terasa sangat panas, karena saat ini natsu menggenggam tanganku. Tapi.. rasanya aneh, bukankah dulu aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Kenapa sekarang hatiku sama sekali tak berdebar? Malah akhir-akhir ini graylah yang sering membuatku berdebar. Apa ini artinya?

" Luce.." Panggil natsu, di tengah perjalanan kami.

" Ng?"

" Gray sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, aku ingin kau kembali padaku. Apa kau mau luce? Kali ini tidak ada sembunyi-sembunyi lagi jika kau mau kembali padaku." Ucap natsu to the point tanpa menoleh.

" Eh? A-aku tak tau natsu, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjawab semuanya. Maaf natsu" Balasku.

" Ya..aku mengerti." Ucapnya, lalu ia menghentikan langkahnya.

" Tapi ku mohon, pertimbangkanlah kembali diriku." Lanjut natsu dengan menatapku dalam.

" Eh?hmm." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

" Aku masih benar-benar mencintaimu Luce." Lanjutnya kemudian tiba-tiba bibir natsu menempel tepat di keningku.

" _Natsu mengecup keningku?_" Aku hanya diam tak berkutik, wajahku benar-benar panas. Tapi kenapa aku tak merasa ada getaran di hatiku?.

" Luce, kenapa diam saja? Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Ah..i-iya."

Setelah sampai di guild, aku bersikap santai saja berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kejadian tadi. " Lu-chan..kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar sahabatku Levy.

" Hahaha..maaf sudah mencemaskanmu levy." Balasku.

" Lucy-san baik-baik saja? Gray-san mengkhawatirkanmu." Lanjut wendy.

**Glek!** Ucapan wendi barusan menyadarkan aku akan gray. Aku coba memberanikan diri untuk meliriknya, dan aku lihat gray sedang duduk di dekat meja bar dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya menatapku. APA? Gray menatapku?

**DEG!DEG!DEG!** kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang begini? Gray menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. Aku pun segera membuang pandanganku ke arah lain, dan yang ku tangkap adalah sosok erza tepat di depan mataku.

" Lucy, aku minta maaf.. gara-gara aku..pernikahanmu_" Ucap erza dengan wajah penuh dengan penyesalan.

" Sudahlah Erza, tidak ada yang harus ku maafkan. Semua sudah terjadikan? Terimakasih karena kau sudah mau membantuku." Potongku.

" Luce.." Gumam Natsu pelan.

Setelah itu, semua bagai angin lalu karena sekarang para anggota guild kembali pada aktifitasnya masing-masing. Erza duduk di depan meja bar menikmati kue strawberry cake kesukaannya, Mira yang sibuk melayani pesanan para anggota guild lainnya di bantu dengan kinana juga Lisanna adik bungsunya, Elfman yang selalu berteriak dengan kata " Lelaki "nya, Cana yang sedang berlomba menghabiskan 1 gentong penuh bir dengan ayahnya gildarts, dan diakhiri dengan kegaduhan yang disebabkan karena Natsu dan Gajeel. Aku hanya bisa sweetdrop karena kegilaan yang dibuat anggota guild ini.

**Tuk**

" Eh? A-apa ini?" Tanyaku, karena natsu meletakkan gelas berisi es krim vanila di depanku.

" Untukmu." Ucap natsu di sertai dengan senyum khasnya. Aku tak ingin tergoda oleh senyuman natsu ini, ku buang pandanganku ke arah lain. Namun yang terjadi adalah.. gray tertangkap oleh mataku tanpa sengaja, dan ia melihatku dengan tatapan serius juga..umm..aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap gray. Sejurus kemudian, ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

" Eh?" Aku menatapnya heran.

_Kenapa gray bersikap begitu? Jangan-jangan Gray..._

_._

_._

_._

_~Bersambung~_

* * *

Author: Hayoloh Lucy.. jangan-jangan gray kenapa? * pasang wajah jail*

Lucy : A-apa sii..jangan pasang wajah begitu dong * salting*

Gray: stt... Lucy jangan panik, nanti author tambah curiga * bisik-bisik tetangga (?)*

Natsu : Tch

Happy : Natsu cemmburruuuuu~

Natsu: Jangan melakukan kebiasaan bodohmu itu happy * nendang Happy hingga mental*

Happy: Ayee...* Happy terbang dengan santai*

Author: Ehmm.. cie gray bisik-bisik apa tuh sama lucy? Lucy ayo katakan jangan-jangan apa?

Lucy : **HIEEEE..TOLONG AKU KAMI-SAMA.**

Mira: Ara-ara, karena author amatiran kita lagi sibuk ngeledekin lucy jadi langsung aja bocoran Next chapter... **Harapan **

**" T-tidak boleh... A-aku sudah merelakan lucy untuk kebahagiannya."** _Jaa nee.*_ tutup tirai*****_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Haloha _minna,_ Author amatiran balik lagi ni!

Maaf-maaf lama bangeeeett updatenya, namanya juga masih amatiran jadi ya masih mikir-mikir kelanjutan ceritanya gimana soalnya cerita ini keluar dari konsep jadi harus mikir ulang deh..hehe #diabaikan reader#

TUNGGU! sebenernya aku juga gak sabar buat ngelanjutin ceritanya ko..Cuma belum dapet hidayah aja.. hahaha (Ko malah aku yang gak sabar ya? -_-") .

Eitss ada tapinya ni...Tapi para reader setia fic fairy tail penasaran endingnya kan?( Natsu: Nggak tuh! * Author mulai emosi*)

Ehm..Oh iya! sebelumnya, aku mau bales riview dulu buat **Bjtatihowo** : iya itu lagunya Yui-san yang Good Bye Days, ko bisa tau? Hehe..dan buat **Guest** : Sungguh? Menurutmu Cinta segitiganya kerasa? Hehe..makasih riviewnya...

Oke chapter 7 langsung dibaca aja.. Aku mau kasih Natsu pelajaran tata cara bersopan santun dulu..*lho?* (Natsu: Gyaaaa! Gomeeennn...)

* * *

**Disclaimer :Om Hiro Mashima.**

**A/n :GraLuNa**

**Warning : Jangan baca fic ini berduaan. O.o?**

**Wizard Love Triangle**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Harapan**

**Gray POV**

Natsu pergi mencari Lucy, dan aku tak dapat berbuat banyak. Yah..mungkin memang seharusnya begitu, aku yakin pasti Lucy akan senang karena Natsu mencarinya. Walaupun begitu aku tetap menunggu kehadiran Lucy sambil duduk di depan meja bar ditemani oleh Mira, Juvia, juga Erza. Para wanita di sampingku ini terus berhahahihi, entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan sedangkan aku tetap menunggu Lucy dengan harap-harap cemas. Aku lihat Wendi terus memperhatikanku di seberang tempatku berada saat ini, kenapa dia? Ah masa bodo..yang terpenting sekarang adalah Lucy.

**GREEK**...

Pintu guild terbuka, semua perhatian guild tertuju pada dua sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu. Yaitu Lucy dan Natsu, syukurlah kalau Natsu berhasil membawa Lucy kembali ke guild. Levy dan juga Wendi maju duluan untuk menghibur Lucy, lalu ku lihat Wendi mengatakan sesuatu pada Lucy karena setelah itu Lucy melihatku dengan wajah yang merona. Apa yang dikatakan Wendi? Aku hanya bisa membalas tatapan Lucy dengan perasaan bersalah, namun Lucy membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Lucy tampak terkejut ketika Erza tepat berada di hadapannya saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, ya itu karena Erza juga merupakan salah satu orang yang paling khawatir dengan Lucy dan paling merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini. Entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku tak dapat mendengarnya karena kebisingan yang dibuat oleh seisi guild, tapi aku tau kalau Erza pasti sedang meminta maaf dan umm..sepertinya Lucy pun sudah memaafkan Erza. Syukurlaahh...aku lega.

Beberapa menit kemudian entah karena sihir apa, keadaan dapat kembali normal. Tapi mungkin tidak normal bagi warga kota Magnolia, karena sekarang di hadapanku sebagian mage fairy tail sedang menghancurkan barang-barang yang ada di dalam guild. "Oiii Ice Brain, ayo bertarung." Tantang Natsu, dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke arah ku.

_Apa-apaan dia padahal aku telah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya, tapi bisa-bisanya dia menantangku begitu._ Aku menghela nafas sebentar, namun tantangan Natsu tidak ku hiraukan. Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak berselera untuk ikutan memporak-porandakan barang-barang di guild. Natsu hanya menatapku heran setelah itu dia kembali asik berkelahi dengan Gajeel. Tiada hari tanpa keributan, itulah motto dari mage pembuat onar seperti Natsu, Gajeel, tapi kali ini mungkin aku tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

_Eh?_

Aku tersentak, melihat Natsu memberikan segelas ice cream vanila untuk Lucy setelah Erza berhasil membuat guild kembali tenang. Sepertinya hal yang sama juga dirasakan Lucy, aku tidak ingin melihat ini. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Walau bagaimanapun juga, sejujurnya aku pun ingin melakukan hal itu pada Lucy.

**DEG!**

Lucy menoleh ke arahku, pandangan kami bertemu ini benar-benar gawat. Aku harus bagaimana?kenapa pandangan kami harus bertemu saat aku sedang merasa cemburu.. Eh? "** _T-tidak boleh.. A-akukan.. sudah merelakan Lucy untuk kebahagiannya_**." Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, setidaknya aku bisa menyembunyikan rona-rona di wajahku ini dari Lucy. Aku bangkit dan pergi dari guild dengan alasan perutku sedang tidak enak.

" Gray, tunggu." Suara master Makarov menghentikan langkahku tepat sebelum aku membuka pintu guild.

" Ada apa Master?" Balasku setelah menoleh. Aku melihat master Makarov berpikir sejenak, seisi guild tampak memperhatikan kami. Suasana hening, semua bertanya-tanya akan apa yang akan disampaikan master kepadaku. Belum pernah master Makarov, menatapku seserius ini sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang akan disampaikannya?

" Ada misi untukmu." Lanjut master Makarov.

" Eh? A-aku?"

**Natsu POV**

Hari ini sikap ice brain aneh sekali, kenapa dia? Tiba-tiba menghindar dari Lucy dengan alasan sakit perut.

" Gray, tunggu." Panggil kakek Makarov, yang sukses membuatku dan juga seisi guild memperhatikan mereka berdua. Jarang sekali kakek Makarov memanggil mage fairy tail secara pribadi, terkecuali pada Erza dan juga Mira. Ada apa ya?

" Ada misi untukmu." Lanjutnya.

"Eh? A-aku?" Gray tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

" Ya misi khusus untukmu, misi 3 tahun. Menaklukkan Phoenix, roh dari burung api legendaris."

" Ng? Menaklukan phoenix? Tapi kenapa misi ini dikhususkan hanya untukku? bukankah tugas ini seharusnya dilakukan ng..." Ku lihat Gray tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Lucy bukan?" Potong kakek Makarov, yang sukses membuat Lucy tercengang. Lalu Erza menatapku penuh arti, aku pun mengangguk padanya tanda mengerti.

" Kalau begitu, kami ikut." Tambah ku juga Erza.

" Tidak boleh, hanya Gray yang boleh melakukan misi 3 tahun ini. Hmm.." Master Makarov berpikir sejenak dan menatap Lucy secara tiba-tiba.

" Lucy, kau boleh ikut menjalankan misi ini." Lanjut master Makarov.

"APA?" Seisi guild tampak terkejut kecuali Lucy dan kakek Makarov. Lucy tampak ragu, wajahnya tertunduk. Gray hanya memperhatikan Lucy, dengan wajah yang mungkin khawatir.

" Kakek, kenapa aku tidak diizinkan ikut. Apa karena Lucy adalah penyihir roh, lantas kau membolehkannya ikut?ini tidak adil Kakek." Aku terus membujuk kakek agar aku juga di bolehkan ikut dalam misi.

" Natsu, misi kali ini sangat berbahaya..sihirmu dapat membunuh temanmu sendiri, Phoenix sangat menunggu kedatangan penyihir yang menggunakan sihir api sepertimu."

" Tapi kenapa?" Aku semakin bingung dengan penjelasan kakek.

" Karena Phoenix akan semakin kuat jika menerima api darimu." Kakek berkata keras, hingga suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan guild. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya bisa diam, Lucy tampak bimbang wajahnya semakin tertunduk.

Aku ikut tertunduk dengan mengepal kedua tanganku, ini benar-benar sial kalau seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa melindungi Lucy.

**GREB**

" Eh? G-gray.." Tangan Gray merangkul bahuku, dengan senyum yang mengambang dikedua sudut bibirnya.

" Tidak perlu khawatir, Lucy akan terus bersamamu..aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri." Gray berusaha membuatku tenang dengan sikap dingin.

" Baiklah kalau kau ingin melakukan misi ini ke stasiun Magnolia besok jam 4 sore, dan Lucy_" panggil kakek di tengah kalimatnya.

" I-iya." Lucy tampak gugup.

" Kalau kau ingin ikut, kau boleh menyusul Gray. Hadiahnya adalah kunci perak Phoenix dan uang senilai 5.000.000 jewel apabila kau bisa mengalahkannya." Tambah kakek Makarov, kemudian kakek pergi begitu saja.

" Lucy, apakah kau akan ikut?" Erza tampak khawatir dengan Lucy.

" A-aku.." Lucy masih ragu untuk menjawab. Aku masih diam membeku, mencerna setiap perkataan kakek tadi.

" Sudahlah Lucy, kau akan memiliki kunci perak dari Phoenix tanpa harus ikut denganku. Tidak perlu dipusingkan ucapan master tadi." Ucap Gray, sebelum melangkah keluar guild.

**Normal POV**

Suasana semakin hening saat master memerintahkan Gray menjalankan misi untuk menaklukan Phoenix roh dari burung api legendaris. Lucy masih bimbang untuk ikut menjalankan misi, sedangkan Natsu dan yang lainnya masih diam membeku.

" Sudahlah Lucy, kau akan memiliki kunci perak dari Phoenix tanpa harus ikut denganku. Tidak perlu dipusingkan ucapan master tadi." Ucap Gray, sebelum melangkah keluar guild.

"_Gray walaupun tanpa hadiah, sebenarnya aku ingin ikut denganmu. Aku ingin melindungimu Gray."_ Batin Lucy.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Gray tampak berfikir. Apakah Lucy akan ikut setelah ia berkata begitu? namun Gray tetap berharap kalau Lucy akan ikut.

" _Semoga kau akan ikut denganku_." Batin Gray.

**skip time**

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 3 sore, namun sosok yang ditunggu Gray belum juga datang. " Begitu rupanya, haah mana mungkin kau akan datang menemuiku." Gray melangkah menuju peron stasiun dengan berat hati.

**Lucy POV**

Aku masih berada di dalam kamarku, memandangi busana pengantin yang seharusnya hari ini ku pakai. _Gray..aku harus bagaimana?_ Ku lirik jam sebentar, kini jam telah menunjukan pukul 02.30 namun aku masih tetap memandangi gaun pengantin yang tergantung rapih di samping cermin.

**Natsu POV**

Aku menuju ke apartemen Lucy, untuk memastikan keputusannya apakah dia mau menerimaku kembali atau tidak. Aku sengaja membiarkan Happy bersama Charle dan Wendi, jaga-jaga agar moment ini tidak terganggu.

" Luce, ada yang ingin ku_" Kalimatku terputus saat aku melewati jendela kamar Lucy, dan mendapati Lucy sedang mematung di depan gaun pengantinnya yang terpajang cantik di samping cerminnya.

" Ah, m-maaf Natsu..a-aku." Lucy tampak terkejut akan kedatanganku.

" Luce, bisa ikut keluar denganku? Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Balasku berusaha mencairkan suasana.

" Iya." Jawab Lucy singkat, tanpa diberi komando Lucy mengikutiku menuju taman Magnolia.

Di tengah perjalanan, Aku menatap Lucy. Namun yang ku lihat, Lucy melangkah dengan wajah yang lesu dan tatapannya kosong._ Luce, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi ruang untukku di hatimu ya?aku mengerti Luce.._ Aku terus menatap Lucy, dan tiba-tiba ia menoleh membalas tatapanku.

" Huh? Natsu..Ada apa?" Pertanyaannya yang di tujukan untukku hanya aku balas dengan seringaiku. Tampaknya Lucy semakin bingung dengan sikapku.

" Hari ini seharusnya hari pernikahanmu kan Luce?" Lucy langsung diam membisu saat pertanyaan itu membuka topik pembicaraan. " Kenapa kau tidak menyusul Gray? Mungkin Gray sudah menunggumu di sana." Lanjutku.

" Natsu, a-aku." Lucy ragu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

" Sttt." Aku menahan setiap kata yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil Lucy dengan menempelkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya. " Tadinya aku ingin menanyakan jawaban yang kemarin. Apakah kau mau menerimaku kembali? Tapi sepertinya posisiku sudah terganti oleh Gray. Benarkan?" Lanjutku.

" Maaf, Natsu." Lucy sepertinya sangat menyesali keadaan.

**GREB**

" Eh? N-natsu..i-ini.." Lucy meronta ketika aku memeluknya.

" Jangan bergerak, ku mohon.. untuk sebentar saja Luce." Ucapku memohon.

" Natsu.." Gumam Lucy.

" Nee.. baiklah Luce cepat pergilah. Nanti, kau akan terlambat sekarang sudah jam 03.45 lho." Ucapku setelah melepaskan pelukanku dari Lucy.

" Eh? pergi kemana?" Tanya Lucy heran.

"Baka! Tentu saja menemui Gray dan ikut bersamanya menjalani misi." Aku menjitak kepala Lucy pelan.

" Eh?" Lucy mematung, menatapku.

" Hei, tunggu apa lagi? Kau akan terlambat Lho.." Ucapku berusaha menyadarkan Lucy dalam lamunannya.

" Hmm, Arigato Natsu." Balas Lucy, kemudian ia berlari menuju stasiun kota Magnolia.

" Pergilah Luce, Temuilah Kebahagiaanmu." Gumamku saat bayangan Lucy semakin mengecil di mataku, setelah itu aku pun ikut berlari menuju guild untuk menemui Happy.

*** skip time ***

**Normal POV**

Lucy terus berlari menuju stasiun Magnolia, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 04.00 sore. Lucy semakin mempercepat larinya " Gray..ku mohon jangan pergi dulu." Gumam Lucy. Di tempat lain Natsu pun berlari menuju Guild untuk meminta Happy mengantarnya menemui Gray, sedangkan Gray sudah berada dalam kereta yang siap untuk berangkat.

" GRAAAAYYYY!" Lucy memanggil Gray sekencang-kencangnya ketika ia sudah di ambang stasiun agar Gray dapat mendengar suaranya.

Gray mendengar Suara Lucy, ia pun melihat Lucy dari jendela kereta, sedang berlari. " Lucy?_" Gray masih memperhatikan Lucy yang sedang berlari dari kejauhan. " _Ah Lucy." Gray kembali bersemangat ketika ia telah memastikan kalau perempuan yang sedang berlari menyebut namanya, benar-benar Lucy Heartfilia wanita yang ia cintai. Gray pun segera berdiri untuk menemui Lucy.

" Maaf Tuan, kereta akan segera berangkat." Cegat salah satu pelayan kereta.

" T-tapi temanku masih ada di luar, aku ingin menemuinya_" Kereta pun mulai melaju sebelum Gray berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya." Eh? Lucyyyy." Lanjut Gray.

" Ah.. Gray, gawaat keretanya." Ujar Lucy panik.

" LUCYYYYY." Natsu memanggil Lucy dari udara bersama Happy juga Lily di belakangnya.

" Natsu?" Gumam Lucy tidak percaya karena Natsu telah menyusulnya.

" Bagaimana Kalian bisa sampai sini?" Tanya Lucy setelah Lily membawanya terbang.

" Natsu tadi datang ke guild dengan tergesa-gesa..." Ucap Lily memulai menceritakan semuanya.

* * *

**Flashback ON**

" Happyyyyyyyyyy." Panggil Natsu berteriak sebelum ia masuk dengan membanting pintu guild.

" Natsu? ada apa?" Ucap Happy heran dengan tingkah Natsu.

" Tolong antar aku ke stasiun untuk menemui Gray, pasti Lucy sudah terlambat."

" Natsu? bukankah kau tidak ingin Lucy ikut menjalankan misi bersama Gray?" Tanya Erza.

" Ya memang tapi sekarang kebahagiaan Lucy adalah Gray, aku hanya ingin membuat Lucy Bahagia." Jelas Natsu yang sukses membuat semua mage fairy tail takjub akan pengorbanan Natsu.

" Natsu memang laki-laki sejati." Ujar Elman.

" Natsu.." Gumam Erza juga Lissana.

" Natsu-ni aku bangga padamu.." Ucap Romeo.

" Kalau Begitu Baiklah ayo Natsu." Potong Happy.

" Tunggu Happy." Ucap Natsu.

" Ada apa lagi Natsu."

" Lily..aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Natsu. Lalu Happy pun membawa Natsu diikuti Lily.

" Natsu semoga kau berhasil." Ucap semua mage fairy tail di depan Guild dengan melambaikan tangan mereka.

**Flashback Off**

* * *

" Begitulah Lucy_" Ucap Lily setelah menjelaskan semua ceritanya. " Baiklah Lucy, aku akan mengantarmu ke Gray." Lanjut Lily.

" Hmm..tolong ya Lily." Lily melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal, Hingga Lucy berhasil mengejar laju kereta. Gray melihat Lucy dan Natsu yang menuju ke atap gerbong bersama Lily juga Happy, lalu tanpa berpikir lagi Gray berlari untuk menemui Natsu juga Lucy. Lily pun akhirnya berhasil mengantar Lucy sampai di atas kereta, setelah itu Lily menurunkan Lucy. " Natsu.." Lucy meraih tangan Natsu, kemudian memeluknya.

" Eh? Luce." Natsu membalas pelukan Lucy.

" Arigato Natsu." Lanjut Lucy.

" Semoga kau bahagia Luce." Natsu pun melepaskan pelukannya.

" Lucy." Panggil Gray, setelah ia berhasil menemui Lucy di atas gerbong kereta.

" Gray." Gumam Lucy.

" Gray, aku titip Lucy ya. Jaga dia baik-baik selama kalian menjalankan misi." Ucap Natsu.

" Eh? Natsu." Gumam Gray yang masih mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Natsu.

" Haah, aku kesini untuk mengantar Lucy menemui kebahagiaanya yang sesungguhnya dan sekarang tugasku sudah selesai. Nee.. semoga kalian bahagia, Happy..Lily ayo kita pulang." Ujar Natsu dengan menunjukan seringainya.

" Aye.. Hati-hati ya Gray." Ujar Happy yang kemudian membawa Natsu untuk kembali ke guild.

" Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Ujar Lily yang kemudian ikut terbang menyusul Natsu juga Happy.

" Oiii Flame Head... Arigato." Gray berlari hingga ke atap gerbong terakhir agar suaranya terdengar oleh Natsu. Natsu tersenyum namun tidak menunjukannya ke Gray, ia hanya memberi aba-aba pada gray dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Lucy berlari menuju Gray, lalu Gray pun menoleh. " Gray_" Lucy mengehela nafas sebentar. " A-aku.." Lanjutnya dengan Gugup.

" Hmm, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang. Tapi aku senang kau ada disini sekarang." Ucap Gray dengan senyumnya.

" Gray.. Maafkan aku, a-aku Men_" Mata Lucy mulai berkaca-kaca, namun Gray menahan Lucy menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungil Lucy.

" Eh?"

" Sttt.. Jangan katakan apapun Luce." Ucap Gray.

" T-tapi Gray ada yang harus aku sampaikan."

"Luce aku mengerti, dan karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengatakannya duluan." Ucap Gray, namun Lucy hanya menatapnya bingung. Gray pun menarik lengan Lucy dan membiarkan Lucy jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

" G-gray.." Gumam Lucy gugup dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

" Aku Mencintaimu Luce, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi Luce. Maafkan aku..." Ucap Gray, masih memeluk Lucy.

" Aku juga Gray, aku sangat Mencintaimu." Lucy pun membalas pelukan Gray. Gray melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian meraih pipi Lucy dengan lembut. Wajah Lucy kini semakin merona, karena Gray membiarkan tangan dinginnya meyentuh pipi Lucy dan menatapnya dalam. Melihat sikap Lucy yang semakin kaku, Gray hanya tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Warna langit yang berubah menjadi jingga, seakan mendukung suasana di antara mereka saat Gray mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy.

Kini wajah Gray sudah berada 10 cm dengan wajah Lucy, Lucy pun memejamkan matanya saat ia yakin kalau Gray benar-benar akan menciumnya. Lucy sudah merasakan Nafas Gray yang bersatu dengan nafasnya, saat wajah mereka sudah berjarak 5 cm Lucy membuka matanya. Kemudian...

" Ng? Natsu..." Lucy mendapati wajah Natsu sudah berada 5 cm dari wajahnya.

" Ah..Ohayo Luce." Sapa Natsu dengan santainya.

" KYAAA.. NATSU MAU APA KAU?" Lucy memukul wajah Natsu, hingga Natsu terpental dari tempat tidur Lucy.

" Ittaai_" Natsu meringis. " Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Luce. Habis dari tadi kau tidak bangun-bangun, padahal aku sudah membangunkanmu. Bukankah hari ini kita akan menjalankan misi bersama Luce?" Lanjut Natsu dengan mendengus kesal.

"_Jadi semua ini hanya mimpi? Kenapa terasa begitu nyata?" _Batin lucy, kemudian ia memukul pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Hei Luce? Kau kenapa?" Natsu menatap heran Lucy.

" Aku bermimpi aneh semalam." Ucap Lucy.

" Heh? Mimpi? Apakah kau bermimpi tentang aku juga?" Tanya Natsu penasaran, dengan wajah lugunya yang membuat Lucy Blushing. " Hei Luce, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Lanjut Natsu yang semakin bingung dengan tingkah Lucy.

" Yakin mau tau?" Ledek Lucy.

" Tentu saja." Ucap Natsu, lalu Lucy menghampiri Natsu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Natsu agar Natsu dapat mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Lucy.

" Itu...RA~HA~SIA." Lucy tersenyum untuk menggoda Natsu, kemudian Lucy beranjak ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Natsu yang masih penasaran akan mimpi Lucy. " Hei Natsu, kau pergi duluan saja ya nanti aku menyusul."

" Baiklah, jangan lama lho Luce.. karena mungkin sekarang Erza sudah bertanduk." Balas Natsu dengan santainya, kemudian Natsu pun pergi dari kamar Lucy dengan melompati jendela. Mendengar peringatan Natsu, wajah Lucy berubah menjadi pucat pasi di dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Lucy siap untuk menjalankan aktifitasnya kembali, kemudian ia berlari menuju Guild dengan harapan semoga Erza tidak menggantungnya.

Pagi ini langit kota Magnolia begitu cerah, namun tidak secerah wajah Lucy yang telah melihat Erza sedang berkacak pinggang kepadanya. Wendi yang sedang memeluk Charle hanya tersenyum paksa melihatnya. " Lucy, sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Sindir Erza.

" Gomene Erza." Balas Lucy yang sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya.

" Sudahlah Erza, matahari sudah mulai terik. Sebaiknya kita bergegas untuk menjalankan misi." Lerai Gray dengan gaya stay coolnya, Lucy hanya menatap Gray dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

" Ckk, bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu padahal kau kan juga telat Ice Brain." Ledek Natsu.

" Apa katamu Flame Head? " Balas Gray, dengan menatap tajam Natsu. Natsu pun membalas tatapan dari Gray hingga muncul petir di tengah-tengah tatapan mereka.

" Gray.. Natsu." Panggil Erza dengan tatapan yang lebih menyeramkan.

" Aye." Sahut Natsu juga Gray ketika mereka merasakan aura tidak enak yang mengitari tubuh Erza.

" Hei itu kata-kataku." Protes Happy. Lucy dan Wendi hanya bersweetdrop melihat kelakuan Natsu dan juga Gray yang dideathglare oleh Erza, sedangkan Charle hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah aneh dari tim terkuat fairy tail.

" Hei Luce..ceritakan padaku tentang mimpimu semalam, yang membuatmu terlambat." Ucap Natsu, di tengah-tengah perjalanan.

" Huh? Kau bermimpi?" Tanya Gray.

" Eh? Jadi karena itu, Lucy-san terlambat ke guild?" Ucap Wendi.

" Huh? Ahahahaha.." Lucy tersipu malu mendengar penuturan dari Wendi.

" Lucy, bisa kau menceritakan mimpimu? Sebagai hukuman karena kau terlambat." Ucap Erza yang berada di belakang Lucy sambil menderek barang-barang bawaannya.

" Ha'i." Wajah lucy pucat pasi karena merasakan aura membunuh dari Erza.

Sepanjang perjalanan Lucy menceritakan mimpinya dengan pasrah. Erza mendengarkan dengan wajah yang tenang di posisi belakang, sedangkan Wendi hanya tersenyum riang mendengar penuturan dari Lucy di samping Natsu. Lain halnya dengan Happy, ia tertawa lepas mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Lucy. Happy pun sukses di DeathGlare oleh Lucy, Natsu, dan juga Gray. Charle bersikap cool dipelukan Wendi, namun ia tetap menyimak setiap kata-kata dari Lucy dan sesekali bergumam " Baka!".

Lucy yang berada di tengah-tengah Natsu dan Gray, merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sikap mereka. Lucy menatap Natsu dan Gray bergantian dengan heran. Setelah Lucy meyelesaikan ceritanya, Natsu dan Gray pun saling menatap satu sama lain, tiba-tiba wajah Natsu dan juga Gray menjadi merah padam. Mereka pun akhirnya membuang wajahnya secara bersamaan, agar mereka dapat menyembunyikan rona-rona di wajah mereka dari Lucy. Sepanjang perjalanan Lucy masih menatap heran Natsu dan Gray secara bergantian, Wendi pun hanya bersweatdrop melihat mereka. Pagi itu ada satu hal yang mengusik di benak Natsu dan juga Gray, di sepanjang perjalanan.

" **_Kenapa mimpiku bisa sama dengan Lucy ya?_**" Pikir Natsu dan Gray.

*** Selesai***

* * *

Yap selesai...hahaha

Syukurlah aku puas bisa ngubah cerita aneh ini dari konsep awal..hahaha

Konsep awalnya, tadinya ni ya.. Gray akhirnya nikah sama Lucy tapi di hari penikahannya, si Natsu berusaha buat ngegagalin pernikahan mereka gimanapun caranya, tapi karena Gray ngeliat Lucy masih cinta banget sama Natsu akhirnya si Gray mau ngerelain Lucy nikah sama Natsu.. tapi aku mikir kayaknya ceritanya gampang banget di tebaknya..terus aku ganti deh ke konsep dua.

Kalau di konsep yang ke dua, aku buat akhirnya Lucy mulai ngerasa sadar kalau dia mulai cinta sama si Gray dan akhirnya jadinya sama Gray deh.. Eh tapinya udah ada yang bisa nebak gitu..ya jadinya begini nih ceritanya..Aneh ga jelas, dan Ngawur..hehe xD

Akhir kata... Read and Riview ya...

Tunggu cerita ai2 Lucky berikutnya ya..

Salam ai2 n_n


End file.
